Lo que no te mata ¿te hace más fuerte?
by Miss Myamme
Summary: historia Brittana :D Brittany es llevada a un internado,y se encontrará con alguien que la hará ver el mundo diferente... un poco de faberry
1. Todo Cambio

Era un día que ella no quería que llegara, en realidad se había pasado todas las vacaciones de verano deseando poder convencer a su padre de que ese colegio no era para ella, pero ahí estaba, una tarde de agosto a punto de entrar a su nueva escuela, no es que ella fuera mala, simplemente su padre habían decidido mandarla ahí para que estuviera lista al independizarse, tenía miedo que al salir de casa no supiera que hacer sola, así que un internado les pareció adecuado para que se acostumbrara.

Ya no era una niña y debía comportarse, si aunque una opción habría sido llorar y sujetarse del carro hasta que le arrancaran los brazos, lo pensó bien y decidió que si su padre se empeñaba en dejarla ahí le mostraría que ella no debía estar ahí, aunque parecía más civilizado, tal vez era una actitud inmadura de su parte, pero _hey nadie espera algo diferente de ti_ se decía a si misma

Cuando entró notó que era más grande de lo que se veía por fuera, tenía grandes paredes de piedra y pudo ver a lo alto unos picos que sobresalían al final de estas, _tal vez muchos ya intentaron escaparse de este lugar_ pensó al verlas, siguió su recorrido, viendo los edificios de tres pisos que había, cuando llegó a la dirección acompañada de sus padres oyó la voz de una señorita

-por aquí por favor, la directora los está esperando

Pasó después de sus papás y la señorita que los había atentido que era la secretaria, cerró la puerta

-hola querida, soy la directora de este colegio, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Bri... Brittany Pierce-dijo con algo de timidez pues realmente no quería estar ahí, y la señora enfrente de ella se veía seria y atemorizante según Brittany

-Bueno Brittany ten por seguro que aquí te sentirás bien, sé que es difícil entrar por primera vez a un internado, pero ya te acostumbrarás

Brittany sólo trataba de sonreír y asentía dándole a entender que la escuchaba, pero en realidad solo pensaba en que no quería estar ahí

Sus padres hablaron unos minutos más con la directora viendo los por menores de su cambio como algunos papeles, mientras Brittany veía por la ventana como iban saliendo algunas personas sus "futuros compañeros" de clase, dirigidos a sus respectivos cuartos en el último edificio.

-Ahí están las habitaciones de los alumnos de último grado, ahí está tu cuarto-dijo su ahora directora acercándose para ver qué es lo que a Brittany le llamaba tanto la atención-bien la secretaria te dará tu número de habitación y tus padres podrán acompañarte para que vean el cuarto, aunque normalmente no permitimos eso aquí.

-Les dije que no quería un trato diferente papá- susurró Brittany después que salieron de la oficina

-Lo sé, pero tu madre insistió, quiere ver tu habitación y arreglar un poco las cosas.

La familia de Brittany era de una clase bastante alta, y aunque su mamá no había aceptado muy bien ese cambio, su papá insistió, no quería que fuera la niña mimada toda su vida, quería que estudiara, y la rubia pensaba hacerlo pero no en un internado, en el que todo le parecía aburrido

-¿En serio tuvo que ser esta escuela? ¿Por qué no otra? Sabes que el internado WestB tenía un club maravilloso en el cuál podría baila y cantar, además está más cerca de la ciudad

-Hija no hablemos de eso ahorita, mejor ve la cosas buenas de esta escuela, mira tiene una gran cafetería donde puedes comer al aire libre, ¿no te gusta eso?

-Sí, pero si es lo único bueno que veo, creo que sólo engordaré papá-dijo riendo un poco Brittany

-Vamos hija, que ya quiero ver tu habitación y arreglarla- dijo su madre pasando a lado de los dos, caminando un poco más rápido

Ya cuando llegaron al último edificio, volvieron a revisar el número de la habitación y vieron a una alumna, algo bajita, que estaba a punto de subir

-Disculpa señorita, nos preguntábamos ¿en dónde queda la habitación 5-4C?-preguntó la señora

-Ah ella debe ser la nueva compañera-dijo mirando a Brittany que estaba distraída mirando alrededor del edificio-bien pues yo seré su compañera, también es mi habitación, será un gusto acompañarlos-dijo haciendo señas para que la siguieran

-Gracias que amable, al menos sabemos que su compañera no será una cualquiera, se ve de buena familia-volvió a hablar la madre de Brittany pero lo último lo dijo casi como susurrando a su esposo

-Vamos querida, ese es el propósito de que esté aquí, de que aprenda a socializar y hacer las cosas ella sola-dijo el señor, un poco cansado de que su esposa hiciera todo por su hija

-Hola mi nombre es Rachel- dijo su compañera caminando al lado de la rubia, mientras que esta ultima solo oía susurros de sus padres detrás de ellas

-Hola, mi nombre es Brittany- se notaba un poco de timidez y desinterés en su voz, no tenía pensado hacer amigos, planeaba convencer a su padre antes de que tuvieran vacaciones de navidad y así ella poder terminar el año en su antigua escuela

Subían las escaleras, era algo cansado ya que su cuarto se encontraba en el 3° piso y la madre de la rubia había empacado bastantes cosas

-Casi llegamos, aquí arriba solo hay seis cuartos, y dos están vacíos, así que no te preocupes si se ve algo solo y oscuro-habló Rachel al subir el último escalón

En cuanto Brittany vio el paisaje pensó que era bonito, claro si solo veías más allá del barandal de los pasillos por el cual se veía toda la escuela, sus jardines, la cafetería y un poco más lejos el pequeño bosque al lado de la escuela, en los pasillos había una oscuridad que parecía de película de terror. A su derecha había 3 habitaciones, una de ellas tenía una estrella enorme en medio de la puerta que decía "Rachel Berry" que ciertamente con el color blanco le deba más luz a esa parte del pasillo, también la pequeña morena había cambiado los focos que estaban a los lados de la puerta por unos que brillaran más.


	2. The first time ever I saw your face

-Vaya con esta iluminación ahora sé porque se ve tan oscuro el resto del piso-comentó la señora tratando de conversar con la compañera de su hija

-Gracias, lo decoré yo misma, bueno la estrella fue un regalo de mis padres, desde chiquita he soñado con ser una estrella

Rachel sacó su llave y abrió el cuarto, cuando pasaron vieron el cuarto que era algo sencillo y decorado con muebles antiguos muy bonitos, tenía dos roperos y un escritorio, dos camas, un espejo (que había colocado Rachel) y una ventana grande por la cual se podía ver una parte del bosque que rodeaba a la escuela , dejaron las maletas de su hija, apenas y la señora pudo observar la habitación cuando su esposo la jaló del brazo hacia fuera

-bien niñas ya nos vamos, Brittany recuerda llamar a la casa, espero estés bien hija, recuerda que ya te adaptarás, lo hacemos por tu bien

-pero… mi hija… ni siquiera me he despedido…- apenas dijo su madre y Brittany corrió a abrazar a sus padres para que se pudieran ir

-Tus padres se ve que son buenos- dijo Rachel sentándose en su cama al tiempo que miraba la gran cantidad de maletas de Brittany

-Lo son, ellos me quieren mucho, aunque no entiendo como acabé aquí-Dijo Brittany casi entre dientes lo último, aunque Rachel alcanzó a oírlo y sonreír al recordar que cuando ella llegó pensó lo mismo

-Sí los primeros días es raro no estar en tu casa, pero ya te acostumbraras, además tienes suerte cuando yo llegué era muy solitario aquí arriba-decía Rachel con la foto de sus papás que tenía en su mesita de noche en un portarretrato

-Tienes razón, al menos tengo compañera-dijo la rubia pero al darse la vuelta vio la fotografía y no pudo evitar preguntar- ¿tienes dos papás?- siempre había sido muy curiosa

-Sí, algunos dicen que es raro, pero por eso estoy aquí, es de los pocos internados que me aceptó con tal referencia

Rachel le ayudó a desempacar sus cosas mientras hablaban sobre las materias que tenían, la escuela en general y sus hobbies favoritos

-A mí me gusta cantar, como ya dije seré una gran estrella, viviré en Nueva York y cantaré en los musicales más prestigiados- decía Rachel que había agarrado un vestido de la rubia para colgarlo, pero que al decir eso su mente voló imaginándose un teatro y una gran audiencia ante ella, como siempre le pasaba cuando contaba su sueño, mientras se movía dramáticamente con el vestido pegado a su cuerpo, haciendo reír a Brittany

-¡Hey Berry! ¿otra vez delirando?-escucharon una voz proveniente del pasillo y unas risas después, apenas iban a salir cuando se escuchó un golpe, Rachel gritó y Brittany se escondió bajo el escritorio, cuando Rachel decidió asomarse para ver que había sido ese ruido pudo ver a sus compañeras reírse y su estrella de la puerta en el piso

-¡que les sucede! ¿Cómo pueden hacer esto? Ni siquiera preguntaré como la tiraron, deberían madurar ¿no creen? –gritaba Rachel enojada mientras recogía la estrella

-cálmate querida, míralo como un favor

-¿como un favor? ¿De Santana López? Ja-ja no me hagas reir-Rachel empezaba a desesperarse, no eran precisamente amigas

-si mira, esa estrella es ridícula, además puede que así alguien se atreva a vivir contigo ¿verdad Quinn?-dijo Santana volteando a ver a su amiga

-Por favor ya déjenme, aparte te diré que aún con la estrella ya se mudó alguien conmigo

-No me hagas reír enana, ¿Quién querría mudarse contigo? Y más viendo semejante cosa en la entrada

-Es una alumna nueva, acaba de llegar al colegio… así que no deberías hacerla sentir mal tan pronto- mientras Rachel decía esto entraban al cuarto, Santana quería ver a la nueva alumna que había tenido el valor de vivir con el gnomo

-¿Ves lo que hiciste? La asustaste, vamos Brittany sal de ahí, no te harán nada-dijo Rachel extendiendo su mano hacia Brittany que seguía debajo del escritorio

Cuando Brittany salió Santana se quedó impresionada, vio sus largas y torneadas piernas y sus hermosos pies con unas sandalias muy bonitas, traía un short de mezclilla y una blusa holgada con un estampado y su cabello dorado recogido por una trenza de lado algo despeinada, sin duda Santana al verla pensó que era hermosa, salió con los ojos cerrados puesto que el ruido la había asustado mucho, pero en cuanto los abrió definitivamente Santana se terminó de enamorar, esos ojos azules la hicieron perderse y después de verlos no pudo escuchar nada más

-hola soy Brittany- dijo pero casi no se oyó ya que tenía las manos a la altura de la boca como niña chiquita aún con miedo- ¿ustedes fueron las que causaron ese ruido? – preguntó mirando a las dos

-sí, lo sentimos, no queríamos asustarte, solo era una broma para Rach-dijo Quinn disculpándose al ver que Brittany de verdad se había asustado, Rachel estaba acostumbrada pero Brittany era nueva en las "travesuras" del dúo

-¿verdad Santana? Santana me estás oyendo?-decía Quinn moviendo a su amiga por el hombro, pero su amiga seguía perdida mirando a la rubia

-eh? A si Quinn eso- dijo Santana por fin reaccionando y no sabiendo de que hablaba su amiga

-bueno es hora de que se vayan la ayudaré a MI COMPAÑERA a terminar de desempacar-dijo Rachel al fin, haciendo énfasis en las palabras con mayúscula, ya que le alegraba no estar sola con las bromas de Santana

-vamos ustedes no pueden solas, les ayudaremos, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer después de asustarlas así-se ofreció Santana a ayudar, quería pasar tiempo con esa rubia y saber más de ella, además sabía que su amiga Quinn no se llevaba tan mal con la enana y así podría entretenerla mientras ella platicaba con la nueva estudiante

-Santana pero dijiste que debías regresar rápido a la cafetería-dijo Quinn tratando de no quedarse ahí, estar al lado de Rachel la ponía nerviosa, unos nervios raros que no sabía porque, y aunque prefería no estar mucho tiempo, no podía negar que le gustaba esa sensación, ella era la que había querido subir al cuarto solo para pasar y verla

-Ah no es muy importante, puede esperar-dijo Santana acercándose a la rubia tratando de entablar una conversación con ella, mientras dejaba a Quinn atrás con Rachel


	3. Stranger

Mientras Quinn y Rachel se miraban sin saber que decirse la una a la otra y tratando de formar palabras

-eh… este… yo – trataba de decir Quinn mirando a Rachel a los ojos, nos ojos que aunque no quería admitirlo la hipnotizaban

-si… eso… puedes- Rachel también estaba nerviosa, trataba de decirle algo, mientras señalaba las maletas de Brittany, a lo que Quinn entiendo perfectamente y le ayudó

En tanto las faberry estaban apenas armando palabras y comunicándose con mímica, había otras dos que no perdían el tiempo, Brittany realmente no quería convivir mucho con nadie pero Santana hablaba y hablaba

-Sabes la próxima semana habrá un baile de bienvenida-decía Santana acercándose a ella

-ah, que bien- respondió la rubia sin hacerle mucho caso

-mmm… sabes yo estaba pensando que como eres nueva en la escuela…-apenas acaba de decir esto Santana cuando Quinn la interrumpió

-¡Santana! Recuerdas a Puck? Creo que te habla desde el patio, ¿no era el al que verías en la cafetería?- Quinn en verdad no quería estar ahí, se estaba poniendo incómodo con Rachel y al escuchar a Santana supo hacia donde iban las cosas

-Dile que lo veré luego Fabray

-Pero… parece enojado, ¿qué le hiciste?

-Nada, ¿qué le voy hacer? Se comporta como niño

-Vamos por favor…- Quinn se estaba desesperando

-Vayan nosotras estaremos bien- dijo Rachel también tratando de zafarse de esa situación

-¡Que molestos que son!-gritó Santana tapándose los oídos y cerrando los ojos harta de escuchar los gritos de Puck, los ruegos de su amiga, y para colmo a Rachel – ok vamos a ver que quiere Puckerman- se fue enojada casi arrastrando a Quinn jalándola del brazo quien por dentro se lo agradecía enormemente

-No les hagas mucho caso Brittany, Santana es como la reina del lugar, y junto con Quinn se la han pasado haciéndome bromas desde que entre- decía por fin Rachel, ya que no la habían dejado hablar desde que llegaron – ya te acostumbrarás

-¿y ese tal Puck es su novio?-la rubia no sabía por qué había preguntado eso, no era que sintiera celos ¿verdad?, no Brittany juraba que era su naturaleza curiosa por la que preguntaba todo, no por otra cosa, aunque se dio cuenta que su comentario pudo sonar en otra forma – digo se oía enojado y…- trataba de explicarse Britt

-Pues si quieres verlo así, ella se acuesta con todos, pero él es como que el principal o algo así, creo que ni ellos saben bien, aunque si en público si no está con él está con Quinn- le decía Rachel al parecer con un tono que parecía que no había tomado su comentario como celoso, pero en realidad entendía perfecto a Brittany, ella se había sentido igual al llegar y ver a Quinn con Sam

Britt ya no volvió a decir nada más ni Rachel, cada una estaba tan metida en sus propios pensamientos, así que no les incomodó estar un tiempo calladas

Mientras tanto en la cafetería Santana caminaba enojada hacia Puck

-¡hey! Qué rayos te pasa, ¿cómo me gritas así desde el patio?

-oye baby lo siento- decía Puck tratando de sonar sexy mientras tomaba a Santana por la cintura, era algo que ella no podía resistir y él lo sabía – pero me asusté, dijiste que nos veríamos en la cafetería, que sólo acompañarías a Quinn por algo y ya no volviste

-¿Asustarte? ¿aww el bebé quiere su mantita? Por Dios Puckerman no tardé tanto, y tu y yo sabemos que si no llegaba te hubieras ido con la primera que te encontraras en 10 min.-decía Santana enojada tratando de soltarse del agarre del chico, estaba cansada, era viernes, había sido una semana pesada y quería descansar, aunque Puck le había ofrecido irse a uno de los cuartos de su edificio que estaban solos Santana se negó

-Vamos cálmate, y que ¿sigues rechazando mi oferta? Sabes que allá arriba nadie nos ve-se acercaba más a la cara de Santana

-Puck ya te dije que no estoy de ánimo, vamos Quinn quiero algo de comer para poder dormir en la tarde- volteó a ver a su amiga, que llevaba mirando toda la escena con cara de fastidio, al oír esto rápido se acercó a Santana y caminaron hacia la cafetería

Puck las logró alcanzar y siguió tratando de convencer a Santana, aunque como ya había dicho ella, si no lo conseguía con ella pronto se buscaría a otra que le hiciera caso, Santana y Quinn estaban hartándose de esa situación, cuando de pronto se le salió a Quinn decir que Rachel tenía una nueva compañera y que no estaba nada mal, al oír eso fue como si le mostraran algo de color rojo a un toro ya que sin pensarlo Puck fue a ver a la nueva estudiante y a coquetear con ella, tal vez ella aceptaría, al ver eso Santana sintió algo raro, algo que no había sentido antes pero no le tomó importancia estaba cansada y quería terminar rápido para ir a dormir.

Pasó el fin de semana sin ninguna novedad, esos dos días dejaban a los alumnos salir a la ciudad, que estaba a 20 min. de ahí en carro, Santana salió con Quinn de compras y se quedaron a pasar la noche en un departamento que tenía cerca del centro, a Rachel le gustaba ir a ver alguna obra que pasaran esos días en el teatro local o también ir de comprar o sólo a pasear, el caso era salir de ahí, Brittany no quiso salir, no estaba de humor, le pidió los cuadernos a Rachel y algunas notas que había tomado, sólo llevaban una semana de clase así que no estaba tan atrasada, pero debía ponerse al corriente

Al llegar el lunes Brittany y Rachel se despertaron y arreglaron para ir a la escuela, el uniforme no era precisamente wow, era una falda a la rodilla de color gris con pastelones, una camisa blanca con el escudo del colegio, corbata, calcetas también grises y unos zapatos negros a elección, el uniforme común pero a Brittany se le veía algo especial

-Vaya hasta con el uniforme te ves bien Brittany-intentó bromear Rachel, con lo que consiguió una sonrisa como respuesta, a Brittany le gustaba un poco, y amaba sus zapatos, los había escogido ella una semana antes

No había muchos alumnos, era difícil entrar a esa escuela, era de cierto nivel, por lo tanto no había gran variedad de grupos, todos tenían las mismas clases, así que Rachel estaría con ella para indicarle los salones y clases.

Cuando salieron de su habitación preparadas Rachel y Brittany, se toparon con Santana que acababa de salir de las duchas, ella solo les sonrió y las saludó haciéndoles un gesto con la mano, cosa que sorprendió a Rachel ya que no esperaba eso, sino su insulto matutino de siempre

Al llegar al salón se quedaron todos callados, Brittany no había salido mucho de su habitación en el fin de semana así que muchos no la habían visto, todos se quedaron mirándola, hasta que llegó el profesor y empezó a hablar

-Bueno clase empezamos…- se detuvo al ver a la rubia- bien tú debes ser la nueva estudiante, ¿por qué no te presentas?-decía mientras se sentaba frente a su escritorio acomodando sus papeles

-amm… ok, me llamo Brittany Pierce y ...- apenas se animaba a hablar cuando llegaron dos chicas corriendo a la puerta

-Señoritas no deben interrumpir a su compañera, y saben que no es hora de llegar a la clase, López, Fabray tendrán que irse a la dirección, saben cómo somos de estrictos con los horarios-dijo el maestro sin siquiera mirarlas, era una costumbre de ellas llegar tarde la primera hora

Terminando de decir esto las dos chicas se fueron sin decir nada, y Brittany sólo las miró hasta que el maestro le dijo que siguiera hablando – bueno como ya dije soy Brittany, me gusta bailar y cantar y vengo de Lima Ohio- se presentó, todos le prestaron atención y la miraron hasta que se sentó en su lugar, incluso algunos después de eso la seguían viendo

Mientras transcurría la clase Santana y Quinn estaban en la dirección hablando

-Vamos directora usted sabe que no fue nuestra culpa, nuestro dormitorio está lejos y….- se explicaba Santana cómodamente sentada frente a ella

-Nada señorita López, a usted y a la señorita Fabray ya les he pasado muchas faltas, estoy perdiendo la paciencia, recuerde que usted no tiene muchos privilegios aquí que digamos-la directora en verdad se estaba desesperando con Santana, no era la alumna modelo y su comportamiento le impedía sacar buenas notas, pero en los exámenes y trabajos siempre obtenía un 10 limpio y sabía que por eso y solo por eso ella estaba ahí

La directora las dejó salir, no sin antes un sermón sobre la importancia de la puntualidad y un castigo. Las dos chicas salieron de ahí y decidieron ir a la cafetería a desayunar, ya había empezado su segunda clase y seguramente tampoco las dejarían entrar.

Cuando oyeron el timbre corrieron a su siguiente clase, Santana se detuvo en la puerta para ver pasar a Britt, no sabía por qué pero verla le hacía el día más feliz, se le olvidó la plática con la directora y la advertencia de que con 2 llamadas de atención más sería expulsada, pero no, no le importó al ver la cabellera rubia y los ojos azules que la desconectaban del mundo completamente, claro lo mismo le pasó a Quinn que si bien se había asustado y la amenaza de expulsión no era para ella al ver a Rachel también se le olvidó todo.

En el transcurso de la semana Santana le aprendió algunas mañas de las que se valía Quinn para ver a Rachel, como pasar todas las mañanas enfrente de su cuarto a la misma hora que sabían que salían (lo que les ayudó a no llegar tarde a la clase), al igual que esos encuentros "ocasionales" cada cambio de clase, o que sabía que Brittany por la tarde iba a la biblioteca y pasaba por ahí y la veía por la ventana o el corredor, esos encuentros se hicieron algo especial tanto para Santana como para Quinn, ninguna lo admitía, se hacían la idea que estaban ahí por su amiga


	4. Don't stop the party

La semana había pasado más rápido de lo que Santana hubiera pensando y buscando y tratando de encontrarse "casualmente" con la rubia no le había dado mucho tiempo de darse cuenta de cómo transcurría este. En fin llegó el viernes, tan esperado por Santana ya que era la fiesta de bienvenida, si bien no aceptaba lo de Brittany… todavía, se sentía rara sabiendo que iría con Puck, ese chico al que a veces llamaba novio, claro cuando le convenía, pero no, no quería ir con él, sino con otra persona

-No es verdad- se repetía a sí misma, estaba en su habitación sola- rayos creo que Puckerman se ha vuelto algo fastidioso, ya no lo aguanto, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué deseo ir a la fiesta con Britt?- se preguntaba, cada vez que pensaba en ella sentía algo en su estómago, que no, no era como la vez que había puesto en su comida demasiado picante, no, era una sensación agradable

-hey Santana, ¿quieres bajar a comer algo?-entró al cuarto Quinn preguntándole

-está bien, me vendría bien algo antes de empezar a prepararnos para la fiesta

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería vieron a dos chicas sentadas en una mesa que rápidamente reconocieron, Santana no tardó en sentarse con ellas

-Chicas, que sorpresa verlas por acá-dijo Santana sentándose en la misma mesa que ellas

-Hola Santana- dijo Rachel algo distraída, había visto pasar a Quinn y ¿no se sentaba con ellas y Santana?

-No te preocupes enana, Quinn solo fue por algo para comer, ahorita regresa- respondió al notar la expresión de su compañera- bueno, nos preguntábamos, ¿con quién irán a la fiesta?-preguntó ahora acercándose a Brittany que había permanecido callada mirando su paquete de galletas que estaba comiendo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo

-No tenemos con quién ir, así que supongo que no iremos-habló por fin Britt encogiendo los hombros sin dejar de mirar sus galletas

-vamos deben ir, ¿verdad Quinn?-Santana trataba de que fuera Britt y si debía convencer a la gnomo lo haría

-Claro, yo tampoco tengo pareja, no necesitan ir acompañadas, es más allá nos podemos ver

-mmm… está bien iremos, nos veremos allá-dijo Rachel parándose de la silla y jalando del brazo a Brittany hacia los dormitorios

-Santana tú tienes pareja ¿lo olvidas?

-¿Qué, solo tu tendrás diversión esta noche? Vamos Fabray

-¿y qué harás con Noah?

-ya veré, sabes que no es difícil, le consigo una chica cualquiera y el feliz

Se levantaron de la mesa también y se dirigieron a los dormitorios. Cayó la noche y el gimnasio del colegio cobraba vida con las luces que se veían desde afuera, en una habitación Rachel y Brittany ya habían escogido sus vestidos y estaban terminando de maquillarse y arreglar los últimos toques, en la habitación de al lado Santana y Quinn ya estaban listas, Quinn esperaba a las chicas con la excusa de que ninguna tenían pareja e irían juntas, Santana también se quedó a esperar, quería ser la primera en ver a Brittany

Cuando salieron Rachel y Brittany del cuarto vieron a sus compañeras esperándolas en el pasillo, al salir Rachel primero, Quinn y ella se quedaron mirando, tenían una conexión, Santana pasó de largo eso, y entró al cuarto, miró a Brittany que estaba de espalda, traía un vestido celeste, _color perfecto para ella _pensó Santana y vió como su cabello dorado caía sobre su espalda, solo lo sostenía una pequeña flor por un lado de la cual Santana no se dio cuenta cuando la rubia volteó ya que una vez más quedó hipnotizada ante la chica _¿por qué le pasaba eso? ¿Qué tenía ella que la hacía ponerse así? _Pensaba mientras que no podía apartar su mirada de ella.

-Tú….Luces… amm...-tartamudeaba, no podía formar oraciones coherentes

-Gracias San tu también luces genial-dijo con una voz angelical, la cual nadie en el colegio había oído ya sea porque Britt no quería hablar o que mostraba otra voz, más simple y totalmente distraída a lo que contestaba, pero un detalle más ¿Cómo la había llamado? ¿San? Eso era algo nuevo para ella, no estaba acostumbrada a ese trato, solo pudo contestar con una sonrisa e indicándole que salieran hacia el gimnasio

Al llegar se encontraron con un lugar muy bien adornado, la directora en la puerta saludó a las cuatro chicas que iban entrando

-Chicas que bien verlas, espero que no causes problemas, recuerda que nada de alcohol Santana!

Las 4 pasaron riendo y asintiendo con la cabeza, Santana solo le guiño un ojo a la directora y decidió ir en busca de alguien que acompañara a Puck para que pudiera estar con Britt

-Bien chicas en un rato vuelvo

-¿A dónde va Santana?-preguntó Britt curiosa

-Tiene algunos asuntos, ya nos alcanzará después- dijo Quinn al tiempo que buscaba un lugar en el cual se pudieran quedar

-Bien mientras buscan yo debo ir … al baño-Britt se sentía incómoda entre ellas dos, quería dejarlas solas y decidió entrar al baño

-Pero Brittany-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, lo que hizo que se miraran y se sonrojaran, después que Brittany entró, Rachel no sabía que decir- luces muy bien- por fin pudo articular sus labios y hacer que el sonido saliera- gracias tú también- le contestó Quinn sonrojándose más, ambas estuvieron sin hablarse unos segundos pero Quinn empezó una plática sobre la música y el bolso que traía Rachel y así fueron encontrando temas para no estar en un silencio incómodo

Santana había terminado su parte con Puck, buscó a sus amigas y solo pudo ver a las faberry platicando muy fluidamente y riendo, pero ¿y Brittany? Sólo pudo imaginar que tal vez alguien la había sacado a bailar y sintió otra vez esa cosa rara cuando Puck fue a buscar a la rubia, mientras se acercaba a la pareja Quinn la vio y rápidamente le señaló el baño, no quería que interrumpiera la plática e insultara a Rachel

En cuanto entró al baño pudo ver a Britt mirándose al espejo-hey, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿las faberry te corrieron?- dijo Santana acercándose a ella-¿Quiénes? Amm nadie me corrió, solo no quería estorbarles a esas dos-dijo Britt señalando la puerta del baño y girando su cabeza para ver a Santana, había algo de lo que Britt estaba segura y era de que San la hacía sentir diferente, algo sacó en ella, algo que no podía explicar y de sorpresa la morena hizo una pregunta

- ¿confías en mi?

-¿Cómo?- si otra vez Britt se había perdido en sus pensamientos, pero esta vez tenía algo que ver mientras pensaba, esos ojos tan oscuros y profundos con unas pestañas largas que la hacían querer saber todo sobre ella, que es lo que escondían, pero también esa noche se quedaba perdida en el vestido color rojo entallado al cuerpo que solo Santana podría lucir

-Que si confías en mi-dijo con una sonrisa extendiéndole la mano a la rubia

-eh si- dijo con un tono de duda, a lo que Santana reaccionó inmediatamente y salieron de ahí, tomadas de la mano

-mira te llevaré a un lugar especial- Brittany no tardó en darse cuenta a donde iban, iban hacia ¿sus dormitorios?

-pero San, aquí no es especial, pasamos todo el día en este lugar

-si, en tu habitación, pero en esta no-dijo abriendo una de las habitaciones que estaban vacías y sonriéndole pícaramente

Pasaron unos minutos y se podían oír unos "ruidos" salir de la habitación, pero todos estaban en la fiesta, nadie las podría oír.

-Vaya San fue genial- la rubia todavía no sabía cómo se había dejado llevar en esa situación, claro había servido un poco que Santana estaba prepara con algo de alcohol en el cuarto, seguían abrazadas bajo las sábanas, en el piso ya que no habían resistido llegar hasta la cama

-Si lo sé, es normal en mí- Britt al oir esto solo rió y rodó los ojos – pero debemos volver, hay que bailar un rato ¿no crees?

-Pero no quiero que se acabe esto- dijo Britt susurrando cerca del cuello de Santana lo cual hizo que se estremeciera


	5. Silly love songs

**Bieen jaja lo siento es mi primer fic x3 y no tengo práctica escribiendo lemon .-. si alguien se apunta para ayudarme xD con mucho gusto pero bueno mientras aquí está otro capitulo, espero les guste y si yo amo los fics con brittana y faberry :D **

**P.D. amo a Naya Rivera *-***

* * *

Sí eso hizo estremerse a Santana López un simple aliento en su cuello, pero no podía ser, ella no se dejaría

-Vamos de verdad Britt no quiero que nos encuentren aquí y las faberry deben estar preocupadas- si mintió, ¿Por qué lo hacía? Acababa de llevar a la cama a la mujer con la que había estado fantaseando una semana, no sabía que hacía diciendo eso pero algo le decía que no saldría nada bueno así que se detuvo

-está bien San- la rubia se levantó algo triste, algo le decía que no era verdad, pero no quería presionarla

Cuando regresaron al gimnasio buscaron a las faberry, cuando las pudieron ver empezó la música lenta y no pudieron evitar reír al ver lo nerviosas que estaban, cuando Quinn volteó a ver a Santana y esta le hizo un gesto con la mirada, se acercó a Rachel y la tomó de la mano- ¿bailamos?-habló Quinn, dejando a Rachel sin habla, solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, Quinn miró una vez más a su amiga, sonriendo.

Sin darse cuenta, las brittana estaban en la misma situación, solo que ninguna se atrevió a dar el primer paso, solo paradas una al lado de la otra sin mirarse y rozando sus manos de vez en cuando. Así transcurrió lo ¿poco? Que quedaba del baile, como saberlo, estuvieron tan sumergidas en sus pensamientos que no tenían noción del tiempo.

Al día siguiente Brittany despertó con una resaca, no recordaba haber bebido tanto como para sentirse así, aunque si recordaba cierta morena sobre ella. Al no ver a Rachel en su cama se levantó y pensó que era tarde, _en realidad no mucho_ pensó al ver el reloj, las 9:00 a.m. _¿Dónde está Rach?_ se preguntó y salió al pasillo aún un poco adormilada y las vio, estaban Rachel y Quinn sentadas en las escales platicando y riendo, al irse pudo notar el detalle que estaban tomadas de la mano y sonrió recargándose en la pared al verlas, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Santana se encontrara atrás de ella y le dijo en voz baja- meloso ¿no crees?, no creo que hayan dormido, yo no podría hacer eso ¿crees que a alguna de las dos le importe? Bueno Rachel no tiene mucho status pero Quinn, tiene que pensar, en un colegio como este no te puedes dar ese lujo, las apariencias importan-Britt volteó y al oir su respuesta no se sintió muy bien, pero no lo entendía, no dijo nada que la pudiera herir ¿o sí?

- déjalas eso es amor

-¿amor?, no lo creo, además no pondría poner en riesgo mi status por algo tan tonto

-pues no, no creo que les importe, además aquí nadie las ve, déjalas- dijo Britt yéndose a su cuarto con cara de fastidio, la morena solo puso cara de extrañeza ¿qué había pasado con "San"? y su voz tierna, no lo sabía, pero si la hizo sentir mal su cambio de humor con ella

Esa misma tarde cuando Rachel entró al cuarto se encontró con Britt llorando en su cama con la cara hundida en la almohada

-hey Brittany ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Rachel? Emm nada-mintió

-vamos no puedes llorar así por nada- decía esto mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella tratando de calmarla

-es… Santana- por alguna razón confiaba en Rachel, la conocía hace una semana y trataba de no hacer amigas, pero era su compañera de cuarto y en ese momento necesitaba a alguien, Rachel al escuchar el nombre no se sorprendió mucho sabía que algo pasaba entre ellas-es que… estoy confundida, ayer en la noche me besó y nos acostamos pero después nada, ¿entiendes? Hizo como que nunca hubiera pasado, me siento… utilizada- volvió a hundir su cara en la almohada, Rachel sabía que Santana no era precisamente un angel pero pensó que sería diferente con Britt, se podía ver su conexión, conexión que al parecer a Santana le vino valiendo pensó

Ese día las faberry decidieron ir a pasear, oh si era sábado y tenían que salir del colegio, Santana se quedó sola al igual que Brittany que insistió en que salieran, que ella estaría bien, ella las apoyaba y le encantaba verlas juntas.

Santana tenía su reproductor de música con sus audífonos puestos, estaba sentada en el escritorio de su cuarto, mirando a la ventana, si tenía una gran vista y le ayudaba a inspirarse, a veces dibujaba, en momentos así y sin darse cuenta se encontró con un rostro dibujado en su cuaderno, un rostro familiar que había estados dibujando casi inconscientemente solo pensando en el, empezó una canción en su reproductor, _raro_ pensó al darse cuenta que todas las canciones que había estado escuchando trataban sobre el amor, le gustaban pero ¿sentirlas? _Qué rayos te pasa López _y así estuvo todo el día, al igual que el domingo, ¿Cómo podía por fin sentir esas canciones? Entender de lo que hablaban sobre ese hermoso sentimiento que es amar a alguien pero ella no amaba a nadie ¿verdad?

-¡Quinn te estoy hablando!- casi gritaba Santana cuando llegó su amiga el domingo por la noche

-perdón Santana ¿Qué dijiste?

-que cómo te había ido con la enana?

-no le digas así Santana- la morena rodó los ojos-pues me la pasé genial, fuimos de comprar, al teatro…

-¿enserio? ¿No te pareció aburrido?

- Santana cuando estoy con ella todo es perfecto ¿cómo aburrirme?

-ash ya te vas a poner de cursi Fabray

-tu preguntaste-dijo Quinn volteándose para buscar su pijama y cambiarse- Santana no seas tan grinch ya te llegará el amor-terminó diciendo con una sonrisa al salir del cuarto mientras cerraba la puerta. Santana solo frunció el ceño ante la respuesta de su amiga, ¿Santana enamorada? Claro que no.

Era mitad de semana y Santana estaba en la cafetería con su cuaderno de dibujo seguía sin poder sacar de su cabeza esas "tontas canciones cursis" como decía _ella I'm confident, but I can't pretend I wasn't terrified to meet you. __I knew you could see right through me, _¿qué? Se encontraba cantando pedazos de una canción_, you are an angel… making all my dreams come true tonight, _Santana no puedes hacer eso_, take a look at me so you can see how beautiful you are... _¿qué pasaba? No lo sabía pero salir a caminar se le hacía una buena idea

-¿a dónde vas?-preguntó Quinn, que se la encontró en el pasillo

-oh a caminar por ahí, ya sabes, despejar la mente

-¿de qué?

-¡Tienes que hacer tantas preguntas!-se fue enojada, estaba nerviosa y no estaba de humor, al alzar la viste vio que una rubia entraba a su cuarto y sintió que algo la jalaba hacía ella, si su cabeza le decía que acabaría mal pero el corazón o ese "maldito" decía Santana, la obligaba a seguir caminando.

Al llegar al cuarto tocó con demasiada fuerte, como si estuviera impaciente, le abrieron un par de ojos azules que la miraban extrañada, entró sin decir una palabra y comenzó a besarla, se detuvieron luego de unos segundos, ambas sin poder explicar eso

-pensé que estarías en la biblioteca- decía la morena tratando de recuperar la respiración

-es hora de estudio San, está llena, prefiero estar aquí sola y que nadie me moleste- dijo Britt tan normal como si el beso no hubiera existido

-y si quiero molestarte ¿qué?- Santana se acercaba a ella, y Britt podía sentir su corazón acelerarse pero esta vez no estaba borracha y tenía un poco mas de control, no mucho, pero algo debía tener, no podía seguir así sin respuestas, y aunque deseaba volver a besar esos labios prefirió hablar

-pensé que preferías tu status- entonces la morena recordó lo que le había dicho sobre Rachel y Quinn y entendió el comportamiento de Brittany

-no fue lo que quise decir, perdón si te hice sentir mal, pero yo nunca dije que quería algo más- si no sabía que hacía quería callarse y decirle ¡te amo! Soy una estúpida, pero no sabía como cada vez más tonterías salían de su boca

-oh si perdón fue mi culpa, no me di cuenta que ¡sólo fue sexo para ti!-Brittany se sentía horrible, se había ilusionado y ahora todo se venía abajo- ni pienses que vuelvo a caer, no me volverás a usar solo para tu calentura

-está bien no me importa, no eres la única en la escuela ¿lo sabías?-¡cállate Santana! Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente

-ok, haz lo que quieras, es tu vida verdad señorita status, ¡qué mal que solo vivas de eso!

-vaya eso es algo hipócrita, tu eres una niña consentida que antes de venir aquí eso era lo que le importaba ¿no?- el tono de cada una se volvía cada vez más fuerte, se oían los gritos y para su mala suerte una de sus maestras que era la encargada de supervisar que los alumnos no estuvieran en sus cuartos, sino estudiando en la biblioteca, las oyó

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- entró al cuarto viendo a las dos chicas y una de ellas casi llorando

-Nada maestra

-se oyen sus gritos en el piso de abajo, y no están estudiando por lo que veo

-está llena la biblioteca, queríamos alejarnos un poco- Brittany solo hacia pequeños ruidos al mismo que tiempo que salían unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos, pero seguía con la cabeza hacia abajo sin decir nada

-no me importa, y no estaban estudiando, ya saben que debo mandarlas con la directora- a Brittany en ese momento ya no le importaba nada, las últimas palabras de Santana resonaban en su cabeza ¿enserio la morena la conocía tan poco? ¿Enserio pensaba eso de ella? Además si estaba en problemas tal vez sus padres irían por ella y saldría de ahí al fin.


	6. Castigo

Santana y Brittany caminaban a paso lento detrás de la maestra, una al lado de la otra, Britt seguía emitiendo pequeños sonidos que le hacían saber a la morena que aún estaba llorando, cuando llegaron la maestra dijo que primero la esperaran afuera mientras le explicaba a la directora, cuando entró a la oficina Santana intentó hablar

-¿Britt?-la rubia no le contestaba y poco a poco se daba cuenta de lo mal que estaba ella – disculpa… yo …. No debí….-no sabía que decir, y para su suerte salió la directora con una cara no muy amigable

-Señorita López ¿puede entrar a mi oficina por favor?- Santana sintió un frío recorrer su espalda, sabía que nada bueno vendría

-Bien Santana siéntate

-¿Qué llamará a mis padres?-dijo riendo un poco con un tono sarcástico

-Vamos, no se porque te comportas así, la maestra dijo que te peleaste con la alumna nueva Brittany y ahora está llorando… no quiero problemas con sus papás

-Es una niña consentida directora, cualquier cosa la pone así

-La maestra dijo que los gritos eran fuertes

-¿Y?

-Que parece que a lastimaste, ya hablaré con ella

-Bien ¿que sigue? ¿Ponerme castigo y dejarme ir?

-Primero hablaré con ella y ya veré según lo que me diga, por lo mientras te quedas aquí afuera esperando- Santana rodó los ojos pensando en lo aburrido que sería estar sentada frente a la secretaria solo escuchándola teclear- y no te olvides que estás cerca de la expulsión señorita- salió de la oficina y la directora con una cara más amigable le dijo a Britt que entrara, no se percató que la rubia ya había levantado la cabeza con sus ojos ligeramente rojos, y que tenía una cara diferente

-Bien cariño dime ¿Qué pasó?

-¿No se lo dijo?- ya se había calmado un poco, lo suficiente como para hablar pero no para pronunciarla

-¿Santana? No le pregunté- Brittany no dijo nada después de esto, y la maestra tuvo que hablar de nuevo- ¿y bien? ¿No me vas a decir?

-¿Va a expulsarla?-tenía curiosidad, si había oído a la directora pero al parecer las otras dos personas no se habían dado cuento de esto y Britt se asustó

-¿a Santana?- la directora no sabía porque hacía esa pregunta se suponía que no se llevaban bien-bien pues está cerca, esta será su segunda advertencia, a la tercera se irá-Britt no quería que Santana se fuera, no por su culpa

-¿Por qué dos? Yo amm… - paró un momento para tomar algo de aire y fuerzas para hablar mientras la directora la veía con curiosidad-empecé la pelea-dijo bajando la cabeza con una leve esperanza de que la maestra le creyera, aunque sabía que si su madre se enteraba le iría mal-fue mi culpa, a mi debería castigarme, no a ella-la maestra enfrente de ella no lo podía creer

-Bien así que fuiste tú, dime ¿por qué peleaste con ella? ¿te robó algún maquillaje? ¿tu cepillo de cabello?-_ojalá las cosas fueran tan fáciles_ pensaba Brittany, que materiales eran ahí

-No, nosotras solo… tuvimos una pequeña diferencia… es todo… no importa en realidad

-¿Segura? La maestra se veía algo asustada por cómo estaban comportándose-la directora no le creía

-Si estoy segura

-Bien pero de todos modos debo llamar a tus padres, tendrán que venir y veremos tu castigo, puedes retirarte

Diablos pensó, era lo que no quería pero se quedó un rato más fuera de la oficina y pudo ver como hablaban, y cuando la maestra asintió con la cabeza, Santana se levantó feliz del asiento y salió

-Ni siquiera te agradece por culparte por ella, estarás en problemas lo sabes ¿verdad?-la maestra nunca le creyó a Brittany y sabía que con eso la haría hablar pero nunca esperó su respuesta

-Ella vale la pena maestra- y dejando a la directora con ganas de saber sobre que pasaba con ellas dos se fue caminando a su habitación

Esa misma noche Santana estaba en el cuarto con Quinn escuchando música, ella dibujando y Quinn haciendo algunos deberes

-¿Enserio hizo eso? Y ni las gracias le diste que grosera eres López!

-Cálmate Fabray, ya se las daré, solo que no quiero que sea un simple gracias, sabes lo que significa para mí estar aquí y no afuera con… esas personas-dijo estremeciéndose al evitar decir esa palabra

-Tu familia Santana

-Si ellos, ash bueno –después de un largo silencio cada una haciendo sus cosas, se oyó un coche, y vieron unas luces por su ventana

-¿Un carro? ¿A esta hora?- las ventanas de ese lado del edificio daban a la entrada del colegio que primero se pasaba por el estacionamiento y después otro portal más pequeño

Santana solo se encogió de hombros, y no pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando oyeron unos pasos por todo el pasillo yendo de un lado a otro y unos murmullos

-Uuh Fabray parece que la gnomo te engaña

-Cállate Santana-dijo Quinn levantándose para ir a fuera a ver que pasaba, se tardó unos minutos y regresó

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasa allá afuera?

-Me dijo Rach que Brittany está nerviosa porque ese es el carro de sus papás-Santana se levantó rápido de su cama y se asomó al pasillo, mientras que Quinn ya estaba con Rachel y empezarón a hablar con murmullos, mientras Santana pudo ver como Brittany se asomaba al barandal para ver como sus padre entraban a la oficina de la directora, tenía una cara algo difícil de leer para Santana no sabía si era miedo o ¿felicidad? Tal vez las dos, si vienen para sacarla de aquí ella será feliz pensó tratando de convencerse de nuevo que así estaría bien pero igual la regañarían

Mientras en la oficina de la directora una señora rubia entraba corriendo casi echando humo por la cabeza

-¡¿Qué cosas dice? Mi Brittany no puede haber empezado la pelea-entró gritando la madre de la rubia

-Cariño cálmate, seguro que esto tiene una explicación- entraba después de ella su esposo que había intentado calmarla desde la llamada de la escuela

-Señores si toman asiento les explicaré todo-pasaron unos minutos y la directora les explicó que creía que Brittany lo había inventado para salvar a Santana, les explicó la situación de la morena y como habían sido las cosas según la maestra

-Y pues pienso que tal vez deberían compartir habitación- al decir esto la madre de Britt se levantó de inmediato

-¡Está loca! No pondrá a mi hija con esa delincuente grosera

-Santana no es delincuente, y no se preocupe estarán bien-la maestra trataba de calmarla- ellas necesitan pasar tiempo juntas, al parecer se entienden bien pero tienen que aprender a convivir

-¿Y usted cree que funcionará?-el padre de Britt se veía más dispuesto a pensar las posibilidades

-Quiero ver si funciona como creo que lo hará, miren señores Pierce, su hija al parecer no convive mucho pero con Santana yo eh visto que se siente bien, ¿por qué no probar?

El padre aceptó y convenció a la madre con la condición de que si no funcionaba se la llevarían de ahí, la directora convencida de que mejorarían no solo la convivencia entre ellas sino su actitud también estaba ansiosa por empezar, así en cuanto salieron del colegio los señores Pierce, se dirigió a los dormitorios

-Chicas ¿qué hacen aquí?- preguntó al subir y ver que Rachel y Quinn estaban sentadas en el piso conversando y Brittany recargada en el barandal del pasillo

-eeh… nada sólo…-Rachel se puso nerviosa, pensó que las regañaría

-Vi que entraron mis papás y ellas me acompañaron para no estar sola-dijo Britt _¿en verdad podía meter en problemas a la gente?_ Empezaba a preguntarse

-oh bien ¿donde está Santana?

-ya me extraña directora-llegó San guiñándole un ojo

-bien, miren chicas ya que están las 4 aquí les diré algo…-quería ver las caras de las brittana cuando les diera la noticia, estaba emocionada _ya eres grande, eres directora, debes controlarte_ se decía así misma mientras no podía contener la risa al pensar en que parecía una adolescente como ellas- pues entre los padre de Brittany y yo hemos decidido que ella se vaya al cuarto de Santana y por lo tanto Quinn se irá con Rachel, espero no les moleste, pero ellas dos deben aprender a convivir

-como cree maestra, estoy totalmente de acuerdo, Santana debe aprender a convivir-dijo Quinn sonando como la mejor estudiante del mundo tratando de ocultar su felicidad y Rachel que seguía sin hablar

-aam… ¿desde cuándo?-preguntó Britt, no se veía muy entusiasmada, como Santana que también trataba de ocultarlo pero al menos se le podía ver una sonrisa en su boca

-desde ahorita si quieren, o mañana si están muy cansadas

-me parece perfecto, es cosa de cambiar ropa y algunos accesorios-dijo Santana entrando al ex cuarto de Britt

-vaya, hasta que te gusta un castigo Santanita, bien no se desvelen mucho mañana es día de clase niñas- y bajó las escaleras para poder al fin irse a descansar

-¿Que tal si dormimos en nuestra habitación y mañana cambiamos las cosas?-sugirió Quinn, quien no podía ocultar más su emoción

-Como sea-Britt estaba cansada y le daba igual donde dormir, aunque ese lugar fuera a unos metros de Santana, así que entró al cuarto por su pijama y se fue a dormir, las demás hicieron ¿lo mismo? Bueno tal vez solo la parte de meterse a la cama


	7. Solo quería decir… Gracias

Brittany despertó, pero no oyó el despertador al que se había acostumbrado las últimas semanas, ni siquiera recordaba haber oído algo, así que lo primero que hizo fue ver su reloj

-¡Diablos!-gritó saltando de la cama, ya era bastante tarde, se despertó algo confundida pero enseguida recordó la noche anterior _tendrán que estar en la misma habitación_ recordaba diciendo a la directora, entonces volteó y la vio ahí estaba Santana dormida, se veía hermosa, _parece la bella durmiente_ pensó Britt _ojalá pudiera despertarla igual ¿hasta dormida tiene que verse tan bien?_-maldito ángel-susurró para no despertar a Santana y entonces volvió a la realidad y recordó la hora – ¡Santana! Despierta! Maldita sea- gritaba caminando por toda la habitación buscando algo decente para salir a buscar su uniforme a la otra habitación

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?-preguntó San todavía con los ojos cerrados apenas pudiéndose levantar

-¿Ya viste qué hora es?

-claro son las….-Santana volteó a su reloj- pero qué… ¿por qué es tan tarde? La directora nos matará-Britt ya no le respondió nada, había salido del cuarto en busca de su uniforme, Santana hacia lo mismo en su cuarto pero con ella era más difícil ya que ese cuarto era un completo desastre

20 minutos después apareció Britt en la puerta con el cabello casi escurriendo y secándolo por las puntas ya con el uniforme puesto

-¿Santana aún no te has cambiado?

-Ya me cambié, pero parece que hoy a mi uniforme le gustó jugar a hacerse invisible y no lo ves-dijo con un tono obviamente sarcástico

-¡hey! Trato de ayudarte-se acercó a la morena-y si a tu uniforme le gustara jugar eso te verías mucho mejor-dijo esto último susurrando lo más cerca que podía de ella lo que hizo estremecer a la latina, dio media vuelta y antes de salir le guiñó un ojo a Santana que todavía seguía sin moverse después de lo que le dijo la rubia

Por fin Santana encontró su uniforme y bajó las escaleras, vió a alguien sentada en la cafetería y se acercó

-Pensé que ya estarías en clases-le dijo sentándose a un lado

-Deberíamos, pero es mejor no ir, así no nos mandaran con la directora-dijo Britt dándole un sorbo a su café

-Bien pensado Pierce-dijo San tomando del café de la rubia haciendo que esta hiciera un puchero con la boca-tranquila no te contagiaré nada-rió al ver la cara de su ¿amiga?

Santana no tenía muchas ganas de asistir a clases y convenció a Brittany de que caminaran por ahí, recordó que la directora había salido del colegio, y los maestros estaban o dando clase o tomando desayuno en la sala de maestros.

-No deberíamos estar aquí, lo sabes-dijo Britt preocupada, sentándose al mismo tiempo que San bajo un gran árbol

-Nadie nos verá

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?

-Aquí siempre vengo cuando… -empezó a hablar muy normal, pero se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir y paró

-¿Cuándo que San?

-No nada, solo he venido aquí un par de veces y no me han visto-Britt no se quedó muy convencida pero no quería insistir

Pasaron la mañana recostadas hablando de cualquier cosa, sus gustos, Britt le contó porque estaba ahí y las dos cantaron algunos pedazos de canciones, estaban bien hasta que sonó el último timbre y a Santana le dio hambre

-Vaya creo que acabaron las clases ¡es hora de comer!-dijo levantándose

Las dos fueron a la cafetería y se encontraron con las faberry

-¿Dónde han estado?- preguntó Quinn

-Por ahí Fabray

-Nos quedamos dormidas y pues nos pondrían reporte si se enteraban-dijo Britt algo apenada

-Ya sabía yo, sin mí no eres nada López!-dijo Quinn riéndose y empujando levemente a su amiga-no te ofendas Britt pero Santana es algo especial y no es fácil tratar con ella

-Ya me di cuenta-dijo también riéndose

-Bueno ya fue suficiente de burlarse ¿no? Aparte tu también te despertaste tarde Britt-dijo cruzando los brazos y fingiendo estar enojada

Las cuatro se sentaron a comer, hablaron sobre las clases y preguntaron si había tarea, después de un rato se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Ya en su cuarto San dibujaba a cierta rubia mientras esta estaba algo distraída mirando a la ventana

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Britt algo apenada notando que la morena no la dejaba de ver

-Nada-respondió nerviosa ocualtando el dibujo, estaba demasiado roja como un tomate

-Vamos ¿qué escondes?-dijo acercándose a ella, entre cosquillas y jalones Briit quedó arriba de ella y sin darse cuenta estaban tan cerca viéndose a los ojos, hasta que San no pudo más y bajo la mirada a los labios de Britt, eso le bastó a la rubia para separar la mirada y quitarle el cuaderno a San

-¡Que bien dibujas!

-gracias, no es muy bueno pero trato de mejorar…-

-¿quieres decir que no soy bonita?

-no… no quise decir eso… es decir… tu… eres bonita… pero no puedo…-se puso nerviosa y mas roja si se podía

-era broma, San, tu dibujo es increíble-dijo riendo y sentándose otra vez en su cama, esta vez agarrando un libro

-Britt…-dudó en si hablar o no, pero ya lo había dicho, no había vuelta atrás, aunque tenía la esperanza de que no la hubiera escuchado

-si?-contestó sin despegar la vista del libro

-nada, olvídalo-San se quedó pensando un tiempo y se le ocurrió algo, al instante salió del cuarto, Britt simplemente siguió leyendo

Había pasado una hora y Rachel llegó al cuarto

-Hey Britt ¿me acompañas? Necesito entregar algunos libros en la biblioteca

-seguro, necesito caminar un poco-se levantó dejando sus libros y cuadernos por un lado

Caminaron algo lento y al volver antes de que Britt pudiera decir algo Rach se había ido, entró a su cuarto y vio una rosa en su cama con una nota: "nos vemos en el árbol de esta mañana a las 6:00….. Santana" miró su reloj las 5:50, no tenía mucho tiempo para llegar así que se apuró a bajar, en el camino vio a Rach y Quinn en las escaleras pero no les hizo caso cuando la saludaron, al llegar al lugar del encuentro vio a Santana sentada en el pasto sobre un pequeño mantel y una canasta, cuando la vió llegar se paro inmediatamente

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto algo confundida

-Pues…yo… quería darte las gracias, te dije cosas muy feas el otro día-la tomó de la mano mientras hablaba y se sentaban juntas- y yo lo siento de verdad, no quería decir eso Snix esta vez se pasó pero…-había hablado algo rápido y Britt apenas podía entenderle, pausó un poco para tomar aire y relajarse-bien y después de eso te echaste la culpa a pesar de que tus papás te iban a regañar, vi a tu mamá y no me parece que fuera muy amable enojada

-no te preocupes San-dijo con la sonrisa mas tierna que pudo haberle hecho- no es nada, no te hubieras molestado

-No enserio mira quería hacer esta merienda tipo picnic para agradecerte, significa mucho para mí… si me expulsan no se qué haría, mi vida estaría arruinada-dijo ya más seria y parecía que iba a llorar

-San ¿qué pasa?-pregunto preocupada abrazando a la chica

-Ah, Briit hay algo que debes saber de mi-dijo empezando a llorar en el cuello de la rubia

-¿qué es?

-tal vez me dejes de hablar… pero debes saber…- estaba nerviosa, nadie sabía eso de ella, solo Quinn y a ella no tenia que decírselo, lo había descubierto por ella misma-mi familia, digamos que no es buena

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Yo estoy aquí por una beca que conseguí, mi mamá no me quería y me dejó con el estúpido de mi padre que me maltrata-pequeñas lagrimas corrían por sus ojos que Britt pudo sentir en su cuello-no quiero volver, estar aquí es lo único bueno en mi vida-_aparte de ti_ pensaba- si lo hecho a perder no se qué haré, al salir de aquí seré independiente, conoceré gente que me ayudara a subir ¿entiendes? No puedo volver a mi casa

-Tranquila San, mientras yo esté contigo no volverán a hacerte daño-dijo abrazándola aún más fuerte tratando de calmarla un poco- y son unos estúpidos, mírate ¿cómo no quererte?- San le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y después de estar un rato en silencio decidieron empezar a comer, la noche estaba llegando y Britt empezó a contarle otras cosas para que se distrajera, le encantó verla reír y cada vez la pasaban mejor

No era su plan contarle cosas sobre su vida a la rubia pero con ella se sentía tan bien, que era como natural hablar de esas cosas, le inspiraba confianza y al fin de cuentas salió mejor.


	8. Stand by me

Habían pasado unos días y la directora las llamó a su oficina para ver cómo iban las cosas en el dormitorio brittana

-Bien chicas, me alegra que se estén llevando bien

-Si maestra la verdad que no me cae tan mal como pensé-dijo Santana quiñando un ojo a Britt

-Muy bien, oh señorita Pierce su mamá no estaba muy de acuerdo y el primer día vi que usted tampoco así que hay buenas noticias, una semana más llevándose bien y podrán volver con sus antiguas compañeras-dijo sonriendo como si hubiera sido una buena noticia para ellas

-¿Qué? Pero me gusta la compañera que tengo ahora-dijo Britt tratando de convencer a la directora

-Lo sé, ahora lo veo, pero tu madre está algo histérica, ayer hablé con ella y me quería que mientras más rápido volvieras mejor

-No le haga a mi mamá, no sabe lo que dice-Santana y la directora la voltearon a ver sorprendidas, como si hubiera dicho algo malo-bueno quiero decir, no es que esté loca, pero lo dice porque no sabe cómo me la paso aquí, en verdad estoy cómoda con mi compañera, yo hablaré con ella

-¿Qué acabas de decir Brittany Susan Pierce?-esa voz significaba problemas, no fue necesario que Brittany volteara para saber que era su madre-claro que se lo que digo, es por tu bien, no te juntarás con este tipo de gente-volteó a ver a Santana sobre su hombro cuando dijo eso, no le importaba que la latina estuviera ahí

-¿Qué clase de gente mamá? Ni siquiera la conoces, nos llevamos muy bien

-De seguro ya te engañó, pero recuerda que está mami para ayudarte, recuerda puede ser como la bruja mala de blanca nieves que engañó a la princesa-Brittany se sintió un poco apenada por el comentario de su madre, Santana no le había prestado mucha importancia a esos gustos de Brittany y su madre se los recordaba cada que podía, era una forma de seguir teniendo a su niña pequeña

-Mamá ella no me engañó y así lo fuera tendría un experiencia ¿no crees? ¡Debes dejarme vivir!-es todo la rubia se había enojado y le había contestado a su mamá, saliendo furiosa de la oficina y Santana tras de ella

-¡Britt! ¡Brittany!-gritaba Santana tratando de alcanzarla, pero la rubia tenía buena condición y se logró perder

-¿Dónde estará?-escuchó la morena una voz detrás suyo

-No se señora Pierce, no alcancé a ver hacia donde iba-respondió

-Vaya no que muy amigas, ¿Qué tal si se perdió? Mi Brittany no puede irse así debo encontrarla-hasta ahora San había tratado de permanecer callada, pero eso era demasiado

-¡No la conoce y es su hija! ¿Cómo podría perderse en un colegio? No sé cómo Brittany la aguanta, será mejor que no la busque no creo que quiera hablar con usted-Santana sabía dónde podría estar y fue hacia allá, pero tomó otro camino por si la señora Pierce la seguía

Después de un rato que se aseguro que no la seguían camino hacia donde sabía que estaba la rubia, al llegar vio a una joven sentada bajo el gran árbol llorando

-Hey no llores-dijo sentándose al lado de ella

-Mi mamá a veces me desespera

-Lo sé, pero ya se dará cuenta que creciste, ella solo quiere a su niña, a su pequeña de antes

-Sí, pero es solo que a veces…-suspiró y recargó la cabeza en la latina-no puedo-Santana acariciaba su cabello y así se quedaron un momento, en silencio

-¿San?-volvió a hablar la rubia

-¿Sí?

-Gracias

-¿De qué hablas?

-Por estar conmigo-Britt abrazó a la latina por la cintura

-No tienes que agradecer, somos amigas ¿no?-al decir lo último las dos sintieron una pequeña punzada y Santana que se maldecía porque no fueran algo más

-Pero…-ahí estaba la oportunidad-yo pensé que podríamos ser…-empezó a acercarse a la boca de Santana y esta tomó su cara en sus manos, estaban a centímetros cuando sonó un celular, las dos agacharon sus cabezas riendo pensando en lo que hubiera pasado-contesta, es el tuyo-dijo Brittany aún riendo

-Quinn más vale que sea algo importante o te mataré

-¿Estás con alguien?-conocía demasiado bien a su amiga y sabía que por algo contestaba así

-Dime qué quieres

-Está bien, necesitaba que vinieras pero si estás con alguien puede ser después-Britt oyó esto y le hizo señas de que podían ir en ese momento

-No, ya lo arruinaste Fabray-dijo bromeando-voy para allá-no estaba muy convencida, quería quedarse y terminar lo que estaba a punto de pasar pero le hizo caso a la rubia

Caminaron con cuidado, buscando a la señora Pierce, pero su auto ya no estaba así que pudieron llegar tranquilas a la habitación

-Que quieres Fabray-entró diciendo Santana a la habitación-Bien no tenías que llamarme para esto-si debió haber tocado la puerta, porque cuando entró se encontró con Quinn besando a Rachel y una mano traviesa

-Santana, debiste tocar

-Me parece que sí, pero tú lo haces bastante bien-dijo la morena divertida

-Si bueno, te llamé para que me ayudes con la tarea

-¡Quinn, está Brittany presente! Aunque un trío suena tentador

-¡Santana! Sabes que no hablo de eso, es que me distraigo con Rachel y quería ver si tú me podrías ayudar

-Bien, aunque yo soy más sexy que ella ¿no te distraerás más conmigo?-seguía bromeando con su amiga

-Santana por favor

-Bien, Rachel y yo nos vamos-dijo Brittany jalando del brazo de Rachel con un tono de celos

-¿Algo más pasa entre ustedes dos?-preguntó Quinn con curiosidad

-Nos íbamos a besar cuando llamaste, ¿contenta? Ahora haz que valga la pena haber contestado

Santana no la dejó que preguntara más, en verdad no quería hablar de eso ni hacerse ilusiones hasta estar segura delo que pasaba

En la cafetería Rachel y Brittany hablaban animadamente, la rubia también quería estar segura, pero aún así le contó y le pidió algún consejo sobre lo que podía hacer por la morena, estuvieron planeando algo durante la tarde hasta que oscureció y volvieron a los cuartos

-¿No pasó nada aquí verdad?-dijo Rachel entrando al cuarto donde San y Quinn seguían estudiando

-Claro que no amor sólo tengo ojos para ti-se levantó Quinn de su silla y abrazó a su novia y cuando estaban a punto de darse un beso

-Pero que cursis-interrumpió Santana pasando casi entre ellas y susurrándole a Quinn-me lo debías-mientras la dos sonreían

Al salir del cuarto, la directora ya las esperaba en el de ellas

-Chicas-se paró apenas entraron

-Directora…-apenas pudo hablar Brittany, estaba nerviosa porque podría pasarle por lo de esta tarde, Santana solo buscó y apretó la mano de Brittany detrás de ellas

-Brittany el comportamiento hoy con tu madre no fue bueno-dijo seria, ni Santana en sus peores "travesuras" la había visto así-y ella no se sintió bien, se fue llorando, ella te quiere mucho y…-antes de seguir hablando recordó la presencia de la otra muchacha ahí-Santana ¿puedes dejarnos solas un momento?

Santana salió del cuarto e intentaba escuchar lo que decían pero no se podía, pensó que era algo conveniente y varias ideas no muy decentes cruzaron por su cabeza pero debía concentrarse, ¿qué pasaría con Brittany?

Así que entró al cuarto de al lado con los ojos cerrados-Puedo entrar ¿verdad?

-Claro San, pero deberías tocar-dijo Quinn riendo y quitando su mano antes de que su amiga abriera sus ojo

Santana se pegó a la pared que daba con su cuarto tratando de oir

-Santana ¿qué haces?-seguía Quinn riendo al verla pegada a la pared

-¡Shh! Cállate Fabray trato de oir

-¿Qué quieres oír?

-Britt está hablando con la directora y quiero saber que pasa

-Es de mala educación oír otra conversación López ¿no te lo dijeron?

-Bien, si algo pasa con Brittany ustedes dos ya no dormirán juntas, ahora cállense-las faberry se miraron y también se pegaron a la pared tratando de oir pero era imposible, después de un rato Quinn se cansó y se sentó sobre la cama

-¿Qué hiciste esta vez Santana?

-¿Porqué todo lo malo lo relacionas conmigo?

-Bien podría hacerte una lista pero tardaría horas y ahora quiero saber que pasa

-Muy graciosa Fabray, es sólo que Britt tuvo una discusión con su madre y la directora no estaba feliz, tal vez la saquen del colegio-en verdad estaba preocupada, no le importaba meterse en problemas ella pero sabía que la rubia no estaba acostumbrada y que la podía perder

-¡Ya salió la directora!-gritó Rachel que se había asomado al pasillo momentos antes, las tres corrieron al cuarto y se encontraron a Brittany llorando, Santana se sentó a su lado y la abrazó

-Sabes si sigo así, tú deberías ser la que me proteja, no puedo estar toda la vida llorando-dijo Britt después de un rato, ya estaba más tranquila

-Claro que te protegeré, no te preocupes

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Rachel, al parecer se habían olvidado que ellas estaban ahí también

-La directora no está contenta, tengo que ir a casa y…-sintió un nudo en su garganta, no podía seguir hablando, sus lágrimas volvían a caer _diablos eres demasiado débil_ pensaba Brittany, Santana se asustó y la abrazó más, Rachel y Quinn salieron para dejarlas solas, esta última le hizo un gesto a Santana de que luego la llamaba y se cerró la puerta

-Brittany-susurró Santana-ya es tarde, mañana hablamos ¿sí?-la veía mal y era obvio que no podría hablar en ese momento, la chica solo asintió con la cabeza en el cuello de Santana y las dos se levantaron a cambiar

Cinco minutos después de acostarse Brittany sintió algo en su cama

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó riendo

-Debo protegerte ¿Qué no?

-Pero si la directora nos ve, ya tenemos demasiados problemas

-No estamos haciendo malo-Santana la abrazó y se quedaron dormidas

Al despertar Brittany recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, hubiera querido que fuera un sueño, claro excepto lo de Santana en su cama, y al verla supo que había pasado de verdad pero significaba que su conversación con la directora también había sido real, _tengo que dejar de verla así cuando duerme_ pensó Britt un poco más animada levantándose tratando de no despertarla, ya que aún era muy temprano, al salir del cuarto en pijama se encontró con Rachel en el pasillo

-Brittany, te ves un poco mejor

-Gracias supongo

-¿Todo está bien?-Brittany no sabía que decir así que le dijo que la esperara un rato para cambiarse y podían salir a caminar y hablar un poco

Santana despertó, no estaba en su cama y cierta rubia tampoco estaba, se levantó y vio que el cuarto era un desastre, había ropa y cuadernos tirados por todas partes, _bien debo empezar a buscar el uniforme y los libros para hoy, aprovechando que es temprano_ se dijo a sí misma, que en momentos como ese se odiaba por ser tan desordenada pero sabía que no cambiaría

Bajó a la cafetería y estaba vacía, solo 3 chicas sentadas tomando café y algo de pan y galletas

-¿Tan temprano es?-preguntó confundida

-Vaya que milagro Santana López despertó temprano, y Brittany no tuvo que hacerlo

-Si Quinn extraño ¿verdad?

-Pues si es algo temprano, pero en unos minutos estará lleno-respondió Brittany ignorando lo que había dicho Quinn y dándole un vaso a Santana- es como te gusta ¿no?

Santana tomó un sorbo-Sí, gracias Britt-volvió a tomar otro sorbo y lo saboreó en verdad- vaya si que sabes hacer café-la rubia se sonrojó y antes de alguien dijera algo empezaron a llegar más alumnos con lo que se hizo un ruido con el cual era imposible mantener una conversación, así que salieron de ahí y fueron a clases, lo que no sabía Santana era de que estaban hablando antes de que ella llegara

-Santana puedes acompañarme necesito entregar unos libros y un ensayo que olvidé en mi cuarto-le dijo su amiga al salir de clases

-Quinn es viernes, ¿enserio? Estoy cansada

-Por favor, por favor, por favor

-Ok ¡ya! Estás más insoportable que la gnomo

Después de acompañarla a hacer varias cosas (más de lo previstas) sonó el celular de Santana, era un mensaje de texto "San puedes venir al nuestro escondite? :)" no se lo pensó ni un momento y salió corriendo, Quinn agradeció el mensaje, ya no sabía como más distraer a Santana, al momento sonó también el de ella "lo siento, me tardé más de lo que debía, gracias!"

Al llegar bajo el gran árbol encontró a Brittany ya mas arreglada que ella que seguía con el uniforme

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Santana sorprendida

-Bien quería agradecerte así como tú lo hiciste, me encanta comer aquí, no te parece roman… lindo

-Sí a mí también me gusta-dijo sonrojada, sabía lo que había querido decir la rubia

-Bueno siéntate, espero te guste, no es un restaurante pero yo lo cociné

-Si cocinas como preparas el café, será la mejor cena

Terminaron de comer y se recostaron en la sábana sobre la que habían comido, Santana se acercó un poco más y tomó la mano de Brittany que al sentirla sonrió, aunque estuvieran calladas por un momento estaban bien, disfrutaban de ese silencio, cuando empezó a oscurecer y Brittany quiso poner algo de música, puso su ipod y lo conectó a unas bocinas, entonces Brittany se acercó al oído de Santana y empezó a cantar

_When the night has come__  
__and the land is dark__  
__and the moon is the only light we see__  
__no I won't be afraid__  
__no I won't be afraid__  
__just as long as you stand, stand by me_

La morena sonrió y solo podia mirar los ojos de Brittany fijamente

_And darling, darling stand by me__  
__oh, now, now, stand by me__  
__stand by me, stand by me_

Fue entonces cuando Santana empezó a cantar

_If the sky that we look upon__  
__should tumble and fall__  
__and the mountain should crumble to the sea__  
__I won't cry, I won't cry__  
__no I won't shed a tear__  
__just as long as you stand, stand by me_

Volvió a sujetar la mano de la rubia que había soltado cuando puso la canción, entrelazaron sus dedos y cantaron las dos juntas

_And darling, darling stand by me__  
__oh, stand by me__  
__stand by me, stand by me, stand by me_

Esta vez Brittany miró a esos ojos que la volvían loca, fueron acortando su distancia

_Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me__  
__oh, now, now, stand by me__  
__oh, stand by me, stand by me, stand by me_

Antes de que pudiera terminar la canción sus labios ya estaban juntos y la mano de Santana iba un poco más allá de la ropa, cuando terminó ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta, ya no importaba nada más

* * *

Gracias por leer x3 se que no actualizo seguido pero ya lo haré -w- y no lo había dicho pero gracias por sus comentarios n_n


	9. Un día separadas

**xD si yo también quiero una Santana así :3 espero les guste este capitulo n_n**

* * *

Después de varias sesiones de besos y sin saber cómo llegaron al dormitorio despertó Brittany, odiaba ser la primera en hacerlo pero teniendo a Santana como compañera se lo había advertido Quinn _no importa si es ella_ pensó y sonriendo le depositó un beso en la mejilla, se vistió y fue a la oficina de la directora, era sábado y no sabía si la encontraría

-Pasa Brittany, es que mi secretaria no está

-Maestra quería darles las gracias

-No tienes que darlas, mira Santana es como una hija para mí, la quiero mucho aunque a veces me saque de quicio por sus ocurrencias, es como una niña chiquita

-Ya lo creo-rieron las dos al pensar en la morena-se que usted la protege mucho y por eso es que me ayuda

-Eres buena influencia para ella y si tenerte aquí la hace feliz pues quien soy yo para impedirlo

-Bueno ya debo irme, mi mamá no estará contenta

-No lo está desde hace mucho, pero ya verás que pronto mejorará eso, suerte Brittany

Brittany tomó su pequeño bolso y salió de la oficina, caminó hasta el gran portal que había y anduvo por el estacionamiento hasta llegar a un coche que la estaba esperando, al subirse en él vio a su padre y lo abrazó, estaba feliz de volver a verlo

-¿Mamá no vino?

-No, no se siente bien al venir a aquí, así que solo estamos nosotros dos-dijo volviéndola a abrazar, Brittany adoraba esos momentos con su padre.

El auto arrancó y salieron del colegio, el señor Pierce le contaba a su hija lo que había pasado en su casa, como se portaba su gato Lord Tubbington que ya lo extrañaba pues no podía estar en el colegio, y Brittany le contaba sobre sus clases, de Rachel, Quinn y claro de Santana, el señor Pierce notó cierto brillo en su hija al mencionar a la latina y como la describía, habría jurado que estaba enamorada pero ¿era una chica? Su hija enamorada de una chica? Prefería evitar pensar en eso y cuando estuviera lista les contara. Llegaron a su casa, era enorme y a Brittany le encantaba bajarse apenas el auto atravesara el portón principal para correr por el pasto hasta la puerta.

-¡Querida ya llegamos!-gritó el señor Pierce al entrar después de su hija

-¡Brittany!-corrió la señora a abrazar a su hija que estaba viendo todo como si fuera nuevo, para Britt fue un poco incómodo ya que la última vez que había visto a su mamá le había gritado pero ahora parecía como si nada hubiera pasado

-Mamá, te extrañé, bueno a los dos

-Bien Susi te tengo una sorpresa-_diablos_ pensó Brittany, su mamá solo la llamaba así cuando iba a hacer algo que a ella le disgustaría pero no quería que se enojara

-¿Cuál?-preguntó con miedo a la respuesta y volteando a ver a su padre que parecía estar igual de confundido que ella

-Bueno como te quedarás unos días, organicé un par de reuniones, así te pondrás al tanto con tus amigas de tu antiguo colegio y me parece que a la de hoy vendrá Taylor-dijo tratando de sonar amistosa pero a Brittany le había parecido todo lo contrario

-¡¿Hoy? Pero si acabo de llegar

-Lo sé, pero querida solo puedes faltar 2 días a ese estúp… colegio, así que ¿para que desperdiciar el tiempo? Vamos, mira ahorita podemos ir de compras y así ves que te pones esta noche

Brittany no estaba muy convencida, esas reuniones siempre le parecían aburridas y le parecía que su madre no la conocía en lo absoluto pero aceptó siguiendo el consejo de la directora que debía escoger sus batallas, a veces debía ganar su mamá pero que luchara por lo importante, y como eso no era importante lo dejó pasar

Toda la tarde estuvieron de compras, Britt probándose vestido tras vestido, veía a su mamá un poco más tranquila y le venían recuerdos de cuando vivía con ella. Mientras en el internado Quinn y Rachel trataban de sacar de Santana de la cama

-Vamos, ¿no sabes qué hora es? ¡Levántate!-trataban de moverla pero al parecer a la morena no le surgía ningún efecto

-Quinn ¡déjame dormir!-por fin se movía pero solo para taparse la cara y voltearse a la pared

-Vaya imagínate el esfuerzo que hizo Brittany para levantarse ¿a qué hora se durmieron?

-No lo sé, ¿tarde?-dijo aún mas fastidiada, sabía que Brittany a esa hora estaría en su casa, solo eso le había dicho, ni cuando tiempo estaría o si volvería al menos

-Vamos se que quieres que Brittany esté aquí pero ya vendrá, serán solo unos días-Santana no contestó y Quinn empezaba a desesperarse

-¡Santana López te levantas en este instante!-gritó asustando a Rachel y haciendo que Santana riera

-Vaya nunca me habían gritado así

-Pues ya era hora, te lo tienes merecido, vamos date una ducha saldrás con nosotras al centro

-¿Con ustedes? ¿Qué te hace crees que yo saldré con ustedes?

-Que no tienes nada mejor que hacer aquí encerrada

-Claro que sí, dormir

-¡Que no! Iremos a desayunar, si no te apuras te irás sin comer al centro

-Que molesta Fabray, Berry te está afectando-antes de irse Quinn solo se giró para hacerle una mueca mientras le sacaba la lengua mientras Santana le aventaba un cojín

Esa misma noche Brittany se estaba arreglando para la reunión, estaba nerviosa, no sabía muy por qué, tal vez por ser el centro de atención o que la verdad nunca se había llevado bien con la mayoría de ellos ¿en qué estaba pensando en quererme quedar aquí? Pensaba, algo que no se quitaría de la cabeza durante toda la noche

Mientras bajaba las escaleras su mamá la abordó

-Hija, ahí están tus amigas ¿por qué no vas con ellas?

-Sí mamá-solo pudo contestar, aguantándose las ganas de decir algo, y sonriendo al darse cuenta de lo que había aprendido en el poco tiempo con la latina

-¡Amiga! Pero vaya que cambiada estás, el internado es difícil ¿no?-le dijo una de sus amigas abrazándola, en realidad era alguien que no le caía bien, y sus comentarios no ayudaban

-Sí, pero me gusta más allá, me puedo relajar-decía con sinceridad ante la cara de desaprobación de algunos de sus compañeros a los que estaba saludando

-¿Enserio? Pues qué bien por ti-dijo con una sonrisa falsa

Y así se la pasó Brittany la mitad de la reunión tratando de no ahorcar a varias personas a su alrededor, y sólo alguien en su mente le ayudaba a tranquilizarse cuando una mano tocó su hombro

-Disculpe señorita, me parece que usted necesita compañía- le dijo una voz,al voltear Brittany se encontró con su amigo Taylor

-¡Taylor!

-Me alegra verte Brittany, ya te extrañaba

-Igual yo-mentía pues nunca se había acordado de él, y no quería por ciertas razones

-Qué bueno que no me hayas olvidado

-Como podría

Hablaron un rato hasta que Taylor la invitó al pasillo donde casi no había gente

-Taylor aquí no hay nadie ¿Por qué no volvemos a la sala?

-Aquí es más privado no te parece-dijo acercándose-espero no me hayas engañado con alguien en ese internado

-No podría engañarte, porque no somos nada-decía tratando de zafarse, mientras suplicaba que no volviera a pasar lo mismo que hace un año

-¿Segura? L a última vez que nos vimos no me pareció así

-Me emborrachaste y convenciste de que así mis padres no me enviarían al internado, pero sabes que, hubiera sido el peor error de mi vida

-Vamos sabes que no-sujetó a Brittany del brazo, un poco fuerte, lo suficiente para que no escapara, la rubia solo cerró los ojos, cuando escuchó un flash y la soltaron

-Debería darte vergüenza, pero al parecer te vale, esta foto le encantará a tu novia

-¡Dame eso!

-Deja ir a Brittany- la cámara salió volando y al intentar agarrarla Taylor, Brittany y la otra chica pudieron correr

-Gracias Danielano pensé que vendrías-estaba contenta de verla, al parecer era su única amiga ahí

-¿Bromeas? Eres mi mejor amiga Britt y te extrañaba demasiado, además sabiendo que Taylor estaría aquí debía venir a cuidarte-reía abrazando de lado a su amiga- y bien ¿Qué tal el internado?

-Es genial, hice amigas súper lindas y bien hay alguien…

-Bien cuéntame todo, pero hay que ir a un lugar donde no nos escuchen los metiches-la jaló subiendo las escaleras y fueron a su cuarto. Brittany le contó lo bien que la pasaba, y le contó sobre Santana, tenía un poco de miedo por la reacción de su amiga pero ella la aceptó como si fuera una relación normal y en verdad no tenía nada de diferente

-y ¿tus padre saben que te gusta una chica?-fue lo único que pregunto acerca de la relación homosexual de su amiga

-No, quiero decírselos pero esta vez en definitiva me sacan de ahí

-Imagina a la señora Pierce ¡como se pondrá!-dijo riendo

-Ya lo hago, por eso no les he dicho-dijo riendo también-Lamento haberte dejado sola con estas personas tan…

-Está bien, no es tu culpa, además te la pasas genial ¿no? Y ya es el último año, ya casi acaba mi tortura, y mi papá dijo que podía ir a visitarte un día de estos

-¡Eso sería genial!

Rieron y hablaron por otra media hora, hasta que acabó la reunión y su amiga volvió a casa. Los siguientes días fueron casi iguales, había reuniones en casa de los señores Pierce y Brittany pasaba toda la noche con su amiga, ya fuera en la piscina, la cocina, o en su cuarto

En el internado las cosas no habían mejorado tanto

-¡Santana tienes que ir a clases!

-¿Desde cuando eres mi madre Fabray?

-Desde que necesitas una, mira el cuarto está más tirado si es posible y no te has levantado de ahí desde ayer en la tarde, hoy no fuiste a clases…

-Bien, no recuerdo haber pedido el informe de las últimas 24 horas

-Necesitas levantarte de ahí, cuando llegue Brittany y vea esto no le gustará

-Deja de mentir, no sabes si Britt volverá

-¿Y por eso estás así?

-…..

-No puedes quedarte así por siempre

-La extraño Quinn –Santana se mostró un poco más amable a lo que Quinn suavizó su voz

-Se que sí, pero a ella no le gustaría que estuviera así, presiento que si volverá, te quiere demasiado como para dejarte así nada más

Quinn ya no sabía qué hacer con ella el domingo apenas había podido sacarla de la cama, ala cuál había vuelto esa tarde, y el lunes llegó tarde a su primera hora por intentar despertarla, fue a la oficina de la directora para ver si ella podía hacer algo, la maestra habló con ella y le pudo asegurar que la rubia volvería sin decirle cuando, por lo que Santana se puso de mejor humor y pudo lograr darse una ducha y hacer tareas

Brittany había convencido a su padre de regresar antes al colegio y esa misma tarde ya estaba bajando algunas cosas del carro de su papá

-Te extraño mucho ¿segura que quieres regresar tan pronto? Tienes permiso de faltar

-Segura papá, y yo también te extraño, quisiera que me visites

-Trataré de hacerlo más seguido, mientras tanto sabes que vendré el viernes-Brittany se despidió de su padre y agarró sus cosas para entrar, Rachel y Quinn la vieron y no tardaron en ir a ayudarla con las cosas y saludarla

-¡Brittany!

-¡Chicas! Como las extrañé

-Nosotras también-dijeron casi al mismo tiempo riendo, y notaron la presencia de la compañía de Brittany

-A ella es Daniela una amiga, quería visitarme y se quedará toda la semana

-Hola Dani-saludó Rachel animadamente, pero Quinn sabía que algo malo venía

-Hola, Britt me ha hablado mucho de ustedes, me alegra que aquí este bien-Rachel y Daniela platicaban mientras Brittany se notaba algo distraída a lo que Quinn sonrió y supo porque

-Santana está en el cuarto, no ha querido salir de ahí-Brittany apenas alcanzó a disculparse con su amiga, quien la entendió, y subió corriendo, al entrar al cuarto vio que la morena estaba sentada en el escritorio con la cabeza hacia abajo recargada sobre sus brazos, Brittany se acercó lentamente hasta ella y se arrodilló a su lado

-Hey espero me hayas extrañado amor-le susurró pues no sabía si estaba dormida o despierta, ante esto Santana se despertó de golpe y casi le pega a Brittany si no fuera por sus reflejos, que al verla se lanzó sobre ella y las dos cayeron a la cama

-¿No te estoy imaginando verdad?-decía Santana aún abrazada del cuello de Brittany y casi llorando de felicidad

-Claro que no-reía Britt-¿tanto tiempo me he ido?

-Me pareció una eternidad

Las dos sonrieron y antes de besarse aparecieron sus compañeras en la puerta

-Vaya ustedes no pierden tiempo, pero debes cerrar la puerta López-decía Quinn ayudando con algunas de las cosas de Britt

-Lo siento, las dejé con todo abajo

-Está bien, oh tú debes ser Santana

-Eh si, ¿quién eres tú?

-San ella es una amiga de mi otra escuela, se llama Daniela, viene a pasar unos días-Santana no miró bien a la amiga de la rubia y Quinn se dio cuenta de eso, conocía a su amiga y ya sabía lo que vendría-Vamos con la directora, mi papá ya habló con ella pero tiene que verte en persona-Brittany estaba feliz y no se molestaba en ocultarlo, así que llevó a su amiga a la oficina

-Santana deja de verla así

-No la veo de ningún modo-Quinn solo rodó sus ojos


	10. Celos

Brittany corría de la mano de su amiga hacia la dirección, Santana las veía desde el corredor recargada sobre el barandal

-Vamos acaba de llegar, deja que se divierta con su amiga

-Supongo que ya se divirtieron el fin de semana-dijo seria, sin querer pensar en que Brittany había estado feliz todos esos días mientras ella ni podía salir de la cama

-Santana no seas tan celosa-reía Quinn, Santana no contestó y prefirió entrar de nuevo al cuarto

Rachel y Quinn habían estado en su cuarto toda la tarde jurando que hacían tarea y Santana dibujando tratando de olvidarse de sus celos, _ya pasó un buen rato y todavía no regresan ¿Qué tanto hacen con la directora?_ pensó pero se estremeció de inmediato _Santana López eres una pervertida_ pensaba mientras trataba de ocultar su risa

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada Britt, solo recordé algo gracioso, ¿Qué tal les fue con la directora?

-Genial San, aproveche para enseñarle una parte de la escuela…

-ya decía yo que se habían tardado mucho

-San ¿estás celosa?-rió Brittany acercándose a ella

-¿Yo? Claro que no

-Claro que si San-reía y se acercaba más, poniendo a la latina nerviosa por lo cual no se dio cuenta y las dos callaron a la cama terminando por reír también Santana

-Bien yo… iré a ver… si eso-decía Daniela saliendo del cuarto y dejándolas solas

-Ahora que estamos solas… ¿me vas a negar que está celosa?-se acercó a centímetros de la cara de Santana

-Puede ser…-volteó un poco la cara, fingiendo estar enojada-¿tengo que estarlo?- Brittany volvió a reír

-Soy toda tuya-agarró su cara para poder verla de frente y empezó a darle pequeños besos que fueron haciéndose más profundos

Daniela estaba bajando las escaleras cuando se encontró con Rachel

-¿A dónde vas? ¿y Brittany?

-Eh ella y Santana…-no sabía que decir y Rachel solo asintió entendiendo perfectamente-bueno y la dejé solas, aunque no sé exactamente a donde voy

-Disculpa a Brittany, cuando está con Santana a veces se le olvida el resto del mundo

-Lo entiendo-rió la amiga de la rubia

-¿Quieres ir a la cafetería? Me dirigía hacia allá y como Quinn se quedó en el cuarto haciendo tarea… preferiría no ir sola

-Claro, así conozco un poco más por aquí

Santana Y Brittany seguían más que prendidas por no decir otra cosa en la habitación

-San espera, alguien nos puede ver-decía Britt ya tomando un poco de conciencia antes de que Santana terminara de desabotonarle la camisa

-¿Eso te preocupa ahora?

-Si-decía mientras se sentaba en la cama, volviéndose a abrochar la camisa, Santana se enojó e hizo un pequeño puchero llamando la atención de Brittany-Vamos no te pongas así, otro día que tengamos más privado haremos lo que tú quieras, ahora tengo que ver donde está Dani

-Ah ya veo, bien ve con tu amiguita

-Santana

-Enserio ve, ahora que recuerdo debo terminar algo por aquí-dijo Santana levantándose de la cama y sentándose en el escritorio al mismo tiempo que acomodaba algunos papeles

-No te enojes amor-Britt le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación, Santana solo rodó los ojos y en cuanto se fue Britt soltó un respiro y siguió dibujando como antes de que ella llegara

-Hey chicas-dijo Britt viendo a Rachel y Dani sentadas en la cafetería-perdón Dani por dejarte así es que yo…

-No hay problema Britt, y teniendo a alguien como Santana es comprensible

-Oye…-rió Britt tratando de parecer celosa y pegándole levemente a su amiga en el hombro

-Preciosuras

-Puck no molestes

-¿y esta hermosa quién es?-dijo ignorando el comentario de Rachel y viendo a Daniela

-Me llamo Daniela, soy amiga de Brittany, un gusto-dijo extendiendo su mano. Puck se quedó algo sorprendido, no era normal que saludaran tan formal ahí

-Ya veo… ¿igualmente?-dijo dudoso, no sabía cómo responder, mientras Rachel y Britt reían viéndolo- Chicas vendrás al baile de la próxima semana ¿verdad?

-¿Qué baile?

-El de disfraces… por Halloween ¿en qué mundo viven? , Brittany ¿Santana no te dijo nada? Le encanta ese baile-el chico sabía un poco de la relación de ambas

-No me dijo nada, en realidad no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar

-Claro que no-rió Daniela haciendo que Brittany se sonrojara

-Bien espero que vayan-guiñó un ojo a Daniela y se fue de ahí

-¿Él es el que organiza la fiesta?-preguntó la amiga de la rubia sin poder quitarlo de su vista

-No, pero le encantan las fiestas, y he oído que es la única vez en el año en la que pueden pasar alcohol sin que alguien se dé cuenta-Brittany y su amiga voltearon a verla divertidas-¿qué? Es lo que he oído, nunca he ido a los bailes

Estuvieron charlando por una hora más, hasta que Brittany se le ocurrió algo y se disculpó dejando a las chicas comiendo algo como merienda, pasó antes por la barra de comida y se dirigió al cuarto donde sabía que estaría Santana, abrió lentamente la puerta y se encontró a la latina en la misma posición en la quela había dejado

-¿Sigues ahí? ¿No estarás enojada todavía verdad?

-Puede ser… -dijo sin voltear

-Vamos San-se acercó a ella y le quitó el cabello de su cuello para depositar pequeños besos en él-mira lo que te traje-dijo extendiéndole un pequeño panquecito por un lado y por otro un vaso de café, Santana no pudo resistirse

-Con los besos hubiera sido suficiente-volteo y besó a la rubia, los besos se fueron haciendo mas apasionados

-Lamento haberte dejado por Dani… pero… no conoce a nadie…y…-trataba de decir Britt entre besos

-No importa-dijo Santana con una sonrisa llevándosela a la cama

-No tienes porque ponerte celosa, ella es solo una amiga

-¿Y yo que soy?-preguntó Santana tratando de quitarle la ropa a la rubia, la cual no respondió a la pregunta y se dejó llevar por el momento


	11. Blame it on the alcohol

**_Bien este capítulo es algo previsible xD espero les guste y no me odien por el final x3_**

* * *

Cayó la noche, y Daniela volvió a la habitación un poco incómoda ya que no sabía con que se encontraría sabiendo que las brittana estaban encerradas ahí desde hace un par de horas

-¿Hola?-entró dudosa y con los ojos cerrado al cuarto, pero no recibió respuesta y abrió los ojos, encontró a las dos dormidas en la cama de Santana, Brittany con su cabeza en el cuello de la latina, Daniela solo las tapó un poco más y durmió en la cama de Brittany.

Pasó la semana y Daniela dormía igual en la cama de la rubia

-De seguro les moleta que Daniela les quite una cama-rió Quinn

-Claro Santana está por echarme del cuarto-bromeó Daniela que se estaba llevando mejor con la morena

-Están celosas porque nosotras dormimos juntas todas las noches-dijo Santana

-No necesitamos una excusa para dormir juntas-soltó Rachel mientras Quinn tomaba su mano y rozaban sus narices

-Vaya qué bueno que tienen una habitación propia-volvió a hablar Santana

-Chicas ¿ya tienen sus disfraces?-preguntó Puck al verlas

-Desde cuando tan educado Puckerman-Santana no paraba de hablar

-Desde que Daniela está aquí-contestó Rachel sin dejar de mirar a Quinn

-Bueno yo solo quería ser amable, pero no se puede tener una conversación con ustedes-todas rieron menos Daniela que en cuanto se fue el chico salió tras él

-¿Crees que sea serio?-preguntó Quinn a Brittany que era la que la conocía mejor

-Tal vez, no conozco a Puck pero a Daniela si le gusta-dijo abrazada de su morena

Esa tarde debían probarse los trajes pero decidieron probárselos por separados, querían que fuera sorpresa, aunque Brittany le pidió ayuda a Quinn para probarse el suyo.

-¿Cómo me veo?-salió Brittany de detrás de la cortina dejando a Quinn casi sin habla

-Ehh… te ves…

-Qué bueno que no te oye Rachel o estarías en problemas-rió la rubia de ojos azules

-Te ves genial Britt-por fin pudo reaccionar Quinn-enserio Santana no se podrá resistir

-Eso espero, no somos nada pero…

-¿Todavía no te ha dicho nada?

-No, yo quería decirlo, pero… ¿crees que me diga que si?

-Estás bromeando, si ya parecen novias, es obvio que te dirá que si, solo tienen que hacerlo formal

El baile estaba por empezar y las chicas se terminaban de arreglarse, Santana entró al cuarto y vio a Brittany

-Britt…-se quedó con la boca abierta, la rubia también se había quedado perdida en la figura de la morena pero reaccionó antes, Santana llevaba un disfraz de gatúbela que si era predecible pero la hacía ver increíble, y Brittany de bruja… bruja sexy, el vestido entallado hacía que se le marcaran las curvas

-Tú luces mejor San-dijo dándole un beso rápido y tomando su mano para salir del cuarto

-¿Segura que quieres ir? Podemos quedarnos y hacer algo más

-Vamos San, ahora hay que salir

Al llegar al baile notaron rápidamente a las faberry que Rachel llevaba un vestido de princesa y Quinn de campanita

-Vaya ¿todas tienen que vestirse así?-preguntó Daniela acercándose a las cuatro chicas acompañada de Puck

-Nosotras somos sexys con cualquier cosa que nos pongamos-dijo Santana riendo

Daniela se despidió y fue a la pista de baile con Puck, mientras las cuatro tomaban una mesa, hablaron y tomaron un poco para después ir a bailar

-¿Cómo es que haces eso?-preguntaba al oído de su rubia

-¿Hago qué?

-Hipnotizarme con tu baile-sonrieron y después de unas canciones lentas Puck le habló a Santana

-Ahora vengo amor-dijo dejando a la rubia que para seguir con la música más prendida bailó con Daniela. Al terminar el baile Brittany salió acompañada de las otras 3 chicas

Al regresar a las habitaciones siguieron hablando

-¿Dónde está Santana?-preguntó a Daniela cuando estaban en el cuarto de las faberry

-No lo sé, salió con Puck pero después que lo vi me dijo que San había ido a caminar-no le dieron mucha importancia en ese momento pero Brittany se empezó a preocupar cuando se hizo cada vez más tarde y seguía sin aparecer la morena

Después de un rato Brittany se asomó por el pasillo para buscarla por el patio principal del colegio pero no la vio y ya estaba muy oscuro, así que supo que podía estar en un lugar, estaba segura que estaría bajo el árbol donde siempre iban pero no estaba

-Estaba segura que aquí estaría-dijo en voz alta pero nadie la escuchó

Cuando volvió al cuarto Daniela ya estaba dormida en su cama y ella optó por acostarse aunque no pudo dormir ¿Dónde estaría Santana? Se preguntaba

Daniela despertó temprano y fue al cuarto de Puck

-Noah sabes si… ¡Santana!

-¿Qué?-Santana estaba dormida, pero el grito de Daniela la despertó y contestó aún un poco dormida

-¿Qué… haces aquí?

-¿Dónde?

-Aquí, en el cuarto de Noah-fue entonces cuando Santana abrió bien los ojos y se dio cuenta de donde estaba, no sabía cómo había llegado ahí

-Ahh-solo pudo decir, tocándose la cabeza

-Vamos te llevaré a la enfermería-Santana se veía confundida y algo mal, le ayudó a levantarse y mientras bajaban las escaleras Brittany las vio y corrió hacia ellas

-San…- apenas pudo decir cuando Dani le hizo una señal de que no dijera nada

-Le duele la cabeza, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba-susurró-la llevo a la enfermería

-Lo que tiene es que está cruda-dijo Britt algo enojada-¿dónde la encontraste?

-Que te lo diga ella… si lo recuerda-Daniela no quería meterse en problemas y no quería explicar que hacía tan temprano en el cuarto del chico

Brittany la llevó a la habitación y consiguió algo para el dolor de cabeza de Santana

-Toma esto, será mejor que descanses hoy- le dijo extendiendo su mano con unas pastillas y un vaso de agua

-Daniela no le dirás a Britt ¿verdad?- Santana no había escuchado la conversación anterior

-¿Qué hacías ahí?-dijo la rubia totalmente seria

-No recuerdo, fui con Noah y recuerdo que hablamos y tomamos algo pero creo que me excedí-se recostó en la cama, y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada

Brittany la dejó descansar y salió de ahí, solo pensaba en Santana durmiendo con Puck y ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Por qué no quería que se enterara? Quiso ir con Rachel a contarle que pasaba pero no estaba

-Quinn ¿está Rachel?

-No, pero ¿Qué pasa?-se levantó de su cama en la que estaba recostada y vio que no estaba bien

-Tú conoces a San…-dudaba en contarle pero ella podría ayudarle-se que no somos nada pero me siento mal ¿debería sentirme así?-lo dijo tan rápido que Quinn apenas entendió

-¿De qué hablas?

-Es que Daniela encontró esta mañana a San y ella-casi se le rompía la voz

-¿Dónde estaba?

-En el cuarto de Puck-trató de no llorar pero no pudo más-se que no somos nada pero-Quinn no la dejó terminar cuando fue enojada al cuarto de al lado

-¡Santana López!-gritó al entrar

-Shhh Quinn, ¿por qué gritas?

-Levántate de ahí y dime que pasó anoche, nos tenías preocupadas

-No lo sé, ya lo dije- Quinn empezaba a desesperarse y le quitó la almohada de la cabeza

-Estuviste fumando ¿verdad? Y tomando, más de lo debido-la regañó, cuando estaba con Puck Quinn sabía que el chico era mala influencia y nunca le había agradado eso

-Déjala descansar, cuando esté mejor nos dirá que pasó, ahora es imposible tratar con ella-dijo Brittany sintiéndose algo culpable y saliendo del cuarto con Quinn que estaba más que enojada y en momentos así se parecía a Santana

Mientras una enojada Daniela peleaba con Puck en el pasillo donde la mayoría los escuchaban

-Anoche me hice demasiadas esperanzas ¿verdad? Pero sabes ¡no puedes destruir la relación de tus amigas!

-Cálmate Dani, yo te quiero, déjame explicarte

-¿Que me expliques como te acostaste con Santana?-casi lo gritó lo que llamó la atención de Rachel que iba pasando por ahí

-Ya te dije que no grites, y no me acosté con ella

-¿Entonces porque estaba en tu cama?

-Entra, todos nos están escuchando

-Ahora si te da pena

-Mira Santana durmió aquí sí, pero yo no

-¿Quieres que te crea?

-Mira no mentí, ella si fue a caminar pero cuando me despedí de ti y cuando llegué al cuarto ella estaba recargada en el pasillo fumando, la dejé pasar y estaba nerviosa por algo con Brittany, empezamos a hablar, tomamos un poco de más y se quedó dormida, yo me fui con Finn el chico de al lado que seguí hablando y tomando con él

-No deberías tomar tanto

-¿Me crees?- Daniela no sabía que contestar algo le decía que no, pero se veía convincente al decirle lo que había pasado


	12. The reason is you

Daniela no sabía que contestar, debía pensarlo bien, no dijo nada, solo salió de ahí pero no sabía a dónde ir

-¿Britt?- Santana se había despertado por fin por la tarde

-¿Sí?-respondió la rubia que estaba leyendo sin voltear a verla

-No saliste hoy

-No tenía ganas

-¿Y Daniela?

-Hablando con Puck supongo-fue entonces cuando los recuerdos borrosos de esa misma mañana vinieron a su mente

-Ah… y ¿tú sabes sobre…?-Brittany no contestó, seguía sin verla-supongo que es un sí-entonces se sintió mal-lamento haberte dejado anoche es solo que

-No importa Santana-nombre completo, no era buena señal, entonces reaccionó lo mal que pudo haberse interpretado ella durmiendo en el cuarto del chico

-Déjame explicarte

-Brittany…-entró Quinn al cuarto interrumpiéndolas-¡Santana! Veo que ya estas mejor

-Si Quinn yo…

-No estabas pensando verdad, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que Puck es una mala influencia?, anoche no debiste quedarte con él

-Tranquila Fabray, yo no hice nada, apenas le iba a explicar a Britt

-Estoy esperando de verdad-dijo con un tono de sarcasmo

-Ya sabes que, no tengo por qué darlas- las dos chicas se habían olvidado de la presencia de Brittany que solo oía callada sin querer intervenir, salió del cuarto unos segundos para despejarse un poco y cuando volvió solo estaba Quinn

-¿Dónde está San?

-Salió- volvió a su cuarto, _genial se pelearon_ pensó, _de seguro San estará enojada_

Brittany tenía la esperanza de que esta vez si estuviera en el lugar que ella pensaba

Cuando llegó se alegró de que estuviera ahí, su escondite, se fue acercando más y más, no sabía por qué pero se le iba pasando el enojo conforme se acercaba más

-¿San?

-Britt- en cuanto la oyó llamarla así unas cuantas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y se sentía peor por no haberle explicado nada

-Quinn está algo enojada, hay que dejar que se calme y luego podrán hablar bien-intentaba decir

-Britt yo te debo una explicación

-No tienes por qué hacerlo

-Quiero hacerlo, se que puede parecer algo malo, pero no es, yo fui a caminar para pensar mejor, y luego a hablar con Puck por qué él es un gran amigo y necesitaba hablar con alguien, tú estabas con las chicas y Puck tenía alcohol

-¿Para pensar?-era la única preguntaba que le hubiera incomodado a la morena

-Sí, y bueno me quedé dormida ahí, pero no pasó nada, Puck ni siquiera durmió en ese cuarto

-No respondiste a mi pregunta-había escuchado todo pero algo le decía que eso no era normal

-Ah Brittany yo

-Dime

-Es una tontería de verdad- evitaba contacto visual con la rubia

-San

-Porque…-si sus lágrimas ya la habían traicionado y salían unas cuantas

-¡Santana!

-¡Porque tenía miedo de que yo te pidiera ser mi novia y me dijeran que no! ¿Contenta?-se levantó y salió corriendo, Brittany tardó un rato en reaccionar para después seguir el mismo camino de la morena

-¡Santana!-trataba de alcanzarla

Cuando logró hacerlo estaban casi en el cuarto, al entrar Santana no dejaba de llorar se sentía tonta y sabía que lo que había hecho no estaba bien

-Santana ¿por qué creíste que diría que no?

-Olvídalo

-Santana

-Te dije que lo olvides-Santana revisó el ropero y estaba eligiendo ropa, mientras Brittany se sentó en la cama para seguir con su libro

-Por cierto… la respuesta a esa pregunta siempre será sí-dijo Brittany antes de que Santana saliera del cuarto con lo cuál la hizo sonreír

Santana necesitaba un baño, necesitaba relajarse, sentir el agua sobre ella, mientras se quitaba la ropa y abría la llave para dejar salir el agua no podía dejar de pensar en lo último que había dicho la rubia "la respuesta siempre será sí" la hacía sentir mariposas, le gustaba como la hacía sentir Britt, y después de mucho pensar al salir del baño fue en busca de Rachel

-Gnomo, necesito tu ayuda

-Santana te ves mejor

-Ve que te contaron

-Si lo que hiciste no estuvo bien sabes

-No necesito más regaños, tu novia me hizo doler más la cabeza, ¿me vas a ayudar?-Rachel se lo pensó pero aceptó y escuchó lo que Santana quería decir

Daniela regresó al cuarto y se encontró con su amiga, no había querido hablar con nadie pero era a la que mejor conocía ahí

-Dani se que Puck y tu

-No importa

-Si importa vamos, San me contó su versión y no hicieron nada

-Puck también pero no sé si creerle, ¿tú la perdonaste así como así?

-Tal vez sea una tonta y me arrepentiré o tal vez no, quisiera averiguarlo

-Te gusta demasiado

-La amo

Siguieron hablando, se dieron cuenta que las versiones eran parecidas y había dos opciones, o eran verdad o se habían puesto de acuerdo, pero en el estado que estaba la latina esa mañana dudaron que pudo haber pensado muy bien lo que decía o hacía

-Rachel no vayas a decir nada

-Es tan romántico San-decía ilusionada la judía

-No te emociones, no es para ti… ¿crees que le guste?-decía insegura

-Eres algo perfeccionista

-Viniendo de ti, esto es serio-las dos rieron y terminaron lo preparado

Rachel salió del lugar hacia lo dormitorios y tocó una puerta conocida

-Britt esto es para ti- la rubia se quedó algo confundida, Rachel le había entregado un sobre, era bonito, y al abrirlo solo decía "te espero en el auditorio"

-¿Y qué dice?-preguntó Daniela

-Ahorita vengo- solo pudo responder para salir hacia el lugar indicado, no sin antes verse al espejo y arreglarse un poco, presentía de quién era

Al entrar estaba oscuro y conforme avanzó unos pasos se encendió una luz en medio del escenario

-Brittany-oyó una voz conocida, mientras intentaba identificar quién era la persona

-¿San?-aunque no la podía ver, reconocía su voz

-Quería pedirte disculpas, Puck es solo un amigo, pero no debí beber tanto y dormir ahí, no da una buena impresión

-San

Iba a hablar pero empezaron los acordes de una canción

_I'm not a perfect person  
as many things I wish I didn't do  
but I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
and so I have to say before I go  
that I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me  
to change who I used to be  
a reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

_Ahí estaba Santana cantando en el escenario para ella, Britt no sabía que decir o hacer, se había olvidado hasta de ella, solo podía pensar en una morena cantando con una voz angelical _

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
it's something I must live with everyday  
and all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
and be the one who catches all your tears  
that's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me  
to change who I used to be  
a reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

_Por un momento pensó estar soñando, en realidad no se había enojado con ella, no podría, pero si se sentía mal, la persona que más quería al parecer la había engañado, pero y si ¿no? quería creerle, estar con ella_

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
and so I have to say before I go  
that I just want you to know_

I've found a reason for me  
to change who I used to be  
a reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
a side of me you didn't know  
a reason for all that I do  
and the reason is you

_Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, apenas se dio cuenta que terminó la canción y a una morena acercándose a ella_

_-Espero te haya gustado-dijo con una voz que Britt no podía resistir_

_-¿En verdad no pasó nada?-fue lo único que pudo lograr decir, pero ¿enserio Brittany? Después de esa canción y ¿solo dices eso? Se reprochaba en su cabeza_

_-Te lo juro, pero aún así se que no la pasaste bien- después de la pregunta hecha por la rubia se podía esperar cualquier cosa, y Santana tenía miedo a ser rechazada-Yo quería decirte-dijo mientras apenas Britt abría sus labios intentado articular alguna palabra siquiera-pedirte algo-se animó a decir por fin llevaba su manos en la espalda, pero la rubia pensaba en cosas más importantes como para darse cuenta_

_-¿Sí?-se rindió, no salía nada de su cabeza, su mente estaba hecha un lío, dejaría que Santana hablara y unas mariposas empezaron a volar en su estómago, no quería emocionarse y que no pasara nada al final_

_-Yo….-nunca había estado tan nerviosa, esta chica era su total debilidad- ¿quieres ser mi novia?-dijo mientras sacaba un ramo de flores mediado de detrás de ella- sé que es cursi, pero hay que hacer las cosas formales, no espero que me contestes, aunque lo que dijiste en la habitación…-Santana hablaba rápido, nerviosa, no podía controlarse, le temblaban las manos, pensaba en las respuestas que podría dar la rubia cuando sintió dos manos finas, suaves, sobre las suyas e intentando calmarla _

_-Te amo-dijo callando a la morena antes de darle un beso _

_-¿Es un sí?-preguntaba nerviosa Santana al separarse_

_-Claro que sí-dijo sonriendo la rubia haciendo reír a su novia, que bien se sentía esa palabra relacionada con Santana _


	13. Fall for you

**_Si con el otro tardé en actualizar lo siento x3, pero muchas gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y comentarios :3 me alegra que les guste n_n_**

* * *

_-Vamos Britt apúrate-decía Santana jalándole del brazo, cuando habían salido del auditorio se encontraron con que ya había oscurecido y estaba una terrible lluvia_

_-Santana me voy caer si sigues jalándome así_

_-Lo siento pero está lloviendo_

_-Igual ya nos mojamos, ¿qué más da?_

_-Bien lleguemos rápido al cuarto o nos dará un resfriado_

_-Vamos San es solo lluvia, ¿no te gusta?_

_-No me gusta sentirme mojada-dijo algo enojada, por fin llegaron a las escaleras del edificio donde pudieron refugiarse de la lluvia, subieron los escalones entre algunos besos, al llegar al tercer piso ya no aguantaban más _

_-Britt ¿crees que Daniela esté aquí?_

_-Supongo ¿por qué?_

_-Es que no aguanto las ganas de quitarte la ropa-decía entre besos_

_-Santana tienes que comportarte no estamos solas _

_-Lo é, por eso pregunto, trato de ser educada-Brittany solo reía ante las palabras de su novia, cuando entraron dejaron de besarse y vieron a Daniela sentada al lado de la ventana_

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Sabes que la lluvia me deprime-contestó sin más, Santana no era buena con los sentimientos así que prefirió alejarse dándole un pequeño beso a la rubia para dirigirse al baño_

_-¿Es por Puck?-preguntó sentándose al lado de su amiga_

_-Hace rato hablamos, y decidí perdonarlo pero no sé, algo me dice que no está bien_

_-Tranquila, sólo el tiempo dirá, además ¿qué pasaría? Ganarías experiencia _

_-Está bien, creo que seguiré tu consejo-dijo levantándose y sonriendo un poco_

_-¿A dónde vas?-la rubia vio que se dirigía a la puerta_

_-Con Puck, además creo que Santana y tú necesitan algo de privacidad esta noche-guiñó un ojo a la rubia al ver las flores de las que Brittany se había olvidado_

_-Las flores-dijo levantándose rápido y buscando en qué ponerlas, mientras su amiga reía para después cerrar la puerta tras ella_

_-Amor sabes en que pensaba-entró Santana al cuarto secándose el cabello con una toalla_

_-¿En qué?-preguntó la rubia más interesada en las flores_

_-Espera ¿y Daniela?_

_-¿A ella le decía amor?-volteó celosa, olvidándose de nuevo de las flores_

_-Claro que no-rió la morena-sólo no quería decirlo enfrente de ella-se acercó más a la rubia abrazándola de frente por la cintura acercándola a ella_

_-Vaya ¿qué es eso que no puedes decirme enfrente de ella?_

_-Pues pensaba, en ti y en mi hace un rato en las escaleras y ahora Daniela no está_

_-San estoy toda mojada, pensé que no te gustaba_

_-En ti es sexy, además en un minuto ya no tendrás esa ropa estorbosa-lo que siguió después era de esperase, empezó a caer ropa por el suelo, más bien la de Brittany, Santana acaba de bañarse y solo traía una bata puesta, cuando quedaron sólo en ropa interior Santana se detuvo y se sentó al borde de la cama_

_-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la rubia confundida sentándose a su lado_

_-Nada, últimamente las canciones no dejan mi cabeza_

_-¿Canciones bonitas?-la abrazó de lado con una sonrisa, tratando de ver su cara_

_-Las mejores, sólo por qué me hacen pensar en ti_

_-¿Y cuáles son?-Santana se levantó de inmediato y puso música_

_-Tengo una perfecta-sonrió y prácticamente volvió a tirar a la rubia a la cama, pasaron besos, caricias mientras Santana le cantaba pedazos de la canción al oído a Brittany_

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting __  
__could it be that we have been this way before __  
__I know you don't think that I am trying __  
__I know you're wearing thin down to the core __But hold your breath __  
__because tonight will be the night __  
__that I will fall for you __  
__over again __  
__don't make me change my mind __  
__or I won't live to see another day __  
__I swear it's true __  
__because a girl like you is impossible to find __  
__you're impossible to find _

_La rubia solo podía sonreír, ¿dos canciones en una noche? __Debía estar soñando_

_This is not what I intended __  
__I always swore to you I'd never fall apart __  
__you always thought that I was stronger __  
__I may have failed but I have loved you from the start __Oh, But hold your breath __  
__because tonight will be the night __  
__that I will fall for you __  
__over again __  
__don't make me change my mind __  
__or I won't live to see another day __  
__I swear it's true __  
__because a girl like you is impossible to find __  
__It's impossible _

_So breathe in so deep __  
__breathe me in __  
__I'm yours to keep __  
__and hold on to your words __  
__cause talk is cheap __  
__and remember me tonight __  
__when you're asleep __  
_

_Ahora ya no se escuchaba a Santana solo pequeños ruidos, la música sonaba de fondo y las caricias aumentaban, ahora si no había ropa que las detuviera_

_Because tonight will be the night __  
__that I will fall for you __  
__over again __  
__don't make me change my mind __  
__or I won't live to see another day __  
__I swear it's true __  
__because a girl like you is impossible to find _

_En la habitación de al lado estaban dos chicas casi en las mismas_

_-¿Oyes esa canción?-preguntó la castaña_

_-Amor ¿ahora te importa más la canción?-dijo Quinn entre pequeños besos que daba al cuello de Rachel_

_-Pero es que escucha la letra, es hermosa_

_-Quién lo diría Santana López de romántica-se levantó y dirigió a acomodar unos papeles del escritorio_

_-Hey ¿por qué te detuviste?_

_-Creí que querías escuchar la dichosa canción_

_-Prefiero escucharte a ti-la abrazó por detrás y la condujo hasta la cama haciendo lo mismo que sus "vecinas"_

_Al día siguiente Santana fue la primera en despertarse, se puso algo apropiado para salir y bajó a la cafetería, ahí se encontró con Quinn y Rachel que habían despertado hace poco y estaban desayunando_

_-San, parece que anoche la pasaste bárbaro-rio Quinn_

_-Si, por cierto subirle tantos a la música no impide que se escuchen en nuestra habitación ciertos ruidos-dijo esta vez Rachel haciendo ruborizar a la latina_

_-Vamos que ustedes la han de ver pasado tan mal, normalmente a esta hora estarían en la ciudad de compras_

_-Nos levantamos tarde y ya no nos apeteció salir-contestó Rachel algo nerviosa_

_-Ya ¿quieren que les crea? Bueno allá ustedes, solo vengo por el desayuno ya que Britt cuando se despierte querrá comer_

_-¿Brittany sigue dormida? Te levantaste tu sola San felicidades-dijo Quinn abrazando a su amiga_

_-Que linda Fabray-respondió la morena con tono sarcástico-Bien ya debo irme _

_-Quién diría a Santana le llegó el amor_

_-Va, creo que tampoco me quedo atrás-rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de la rubia_

_Santana subió con cuidado las escaleras para que no se arruinara el desayuno que llevaba en una pequeña bandeja qué bueno que hoy no hay tantas personas pensó, cuando por fin logró llegar al tercer piso y abrir la puerta del cuarto se encontró con Britt aún durmiendo, no la quería despertar, así que decidió darse un baño. Cuando salió seguía dormida, cosa que se le hizo raro y trató de despertarla_

_-Amor despierta-le susurró al oído depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios_

_-San es muy temprano-dijo volteándose_

_-El desayuno se va a enfriar sabes_

_-No importa- Santana frunció el ceño, sabía que eso no era normal_

_-¿Qué pasa Britt?_

_-Nada, me siento un poco mal, algo de resfriado-dijo apenada, recordaba las palabras de la morena_

_-Te lo… está bien tápate que yo buscaré algo en la enfermería, no te levantes-diciendo esto último antes de cerrar la puerta del cuarto, la rubia sólo pudo sonreír y volverse a tapar la cara con la almohada _

_Las faberry que seguían desayunando vieron pasar a Santana y se preocuparon así que de regreso se topó con ellas _

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Britt tiene un resfriado y buscaba algo para ella-dijo viendo el bote que le había dado la enfermera_

_-Espero que no te enfermes tu también, no las cuidaremos a las dos-bromeó Quinn_

_-Gracias Quinn, hoy andas muy cariñosa conmigo_

_-Sabes que si-rieron las dos acompañando a la morena a su habitación_

_-¿Britt?-preguntó entrando a la habitación_

_-Santana-dijo una voz algo ronca y algo mormada lo que las hizo reír, menos a Santana_

_-Toma, tienes que tomarte esto-le dio un vaso con agua, las pastillas y se sentó al lado de ella trataba de leer la hoja de la enfermera-y mañana iras a la enfermería _

_-¡No!-dijo la rubia ya sentada y cruzando los brazos como una niña pequeña_

_-Como que no señorita, no te quedarás así_

_-Solo es un resfriado, ya se me pasará-estuvieron discutiendo unos minutos más hasta que Santana recordó que no estaban solas_

_-Te llevaré, como sea, pero te llevaré, a por cierto las faberry te vinieron a visitar-dijo parándose de la cama buscando donde poner el frasco de pastillas, a las chicas les había parecido tierno y gracioso la discusión un tanto infantil, era como ver a una madre y a su hija pequeña_

_-Así pareces hija de San-dijo Rachel_

_-Gracias por ese pensamiento gnomo_

_-Bueno yo no me puse a discutir así con Brittany_

_-Hoy ustedes traen algo contra mi ¿verdad?_

_-No, para nada-Santana se sentó por fin en la cama y Brittany recostó su cabeza sobre las piernas de la morena, estuvieron hablando un rato, hasta que Brittany se quedó dormida por efecto de las pastillas_

_-Bien ya nos vamos, tenemos que arreglar cosas para mañana-dijo Quinn levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta, Santana se levantó con cuidado y las acompaño a la puerta pero no notó que la rubia se había despertado_

_-San_

_-Si Britt_

_-Lo siento_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Por enfermarme nuestro primer día como novias, ahora te la pasarás aquí cuidándome_

_-No es molestia Britt-dijo dándole un beso en la frente_

_-¿Dónde está Daniela?_

_-No sé, desde anoche que no la veo_

_-Cuando vuelva dile que me debe una explicación y que gracias-dijo volviéndose a quedar dormida, la morena solo sonrió a veces Britt trataba a su amiga como su hija y le parecía tierno, se le ocurrió salir a buscar a la chica y caminó hacia un dormitorio que conocía bien, tocó la puerta y esperó a que le contestaran _

_-¿Si?_

_-Puck ¿está Daniela contigo?_

_-¿Eres su mamá López?_

_-Eso es un sí-El chico le abrió la puerta y a la morena no se le escapó la apariencia del chico, no traía camisa y tenía puesto un pantalón deportivo, al asomarse al cuarto vio a Daniela que estaba enfrente de la ventana dormida en el piso con muchas cobijas alrededor, era una escena romántica pero a Santana le gustaba bromear con el chico_

_-Vaya que romántico, la invitas a dormir y es el piso-dijo pasando al cuarto_

_-Solo vimos la lluvia, y nos quedamos dormidos ahí_

_-El piso está frio, no puedo con dos enfermas-dijo con un tono sarcástico ya que sabía que si era así no le molestaría _

_-Hablas como si fueras su mamá, ¿Brittany también está enferma?_

_-Quién más, se lo dije anoche pero bueno puedo que yo tenga algo de culpa-se perdió un poco recordando en lo que había pasado aquella noche-bueno cuando despierte que se vaya al cuarto, Britt la quiere ver –salió de ahí y Puck solo le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que le avisaría _


	14. I guess I'm ready to love again

Daniela al regresar le contó todo a Britt, las cosas iban bien entre ella y Puck pero debía regresar a su escuela

-Bien Brittany nos vemos, la pasé increíble aquí-dijo su amiga abrazándola de lado con una maleta en su mano, estaban despidiéndose en el estacionamiento

-¿Tienes que irte? La pasábamos muy bien-

-Si Brittany, además ya molestaba mucho, no quiero ni imaginar cuánto se aguantaron porque yo estaba ahí-la rubia se sonrojó un poco y se despidió de su amiga

-Aún así te extrañaré-dijo Santana que iba llegando

-También yo, aunque buscabas razones para sacarme de ahí-le guiñó un ojo a la morena y subió al carro que la estaba esperando

-San…

-Estábamos bromeando Britt

-Lo sé, solo… no quería que se fuera-le dijo abrazando a su novia y caminaron hacia dentro de la escuela

Brittany seguía algo enferma, las noches anteriores había sido una pelea para que se tomara sus pastillas, pero esta vez las tomó sin decir nada, lo cual preocupó a Santana

-Estará bien

-Allá es diferente San, la gente no es amable y ahora está sola, no es que me arrepienta de estar aquí pero…

-¿A ti te hicieron algo?-la rubia se quedó pensando en lo que había pasado en la fiesta con Taylor

-No fue gran cosa-estaba acostumbrada y conociendo el carácter de Santana no quiso decir más

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué te hicieron?-trataba de mantenerse calmada

-Nada ya te dije-la rubia le contestó fastidiada, había sido un largo día y Santana no quiso insistir para no pelear

Brittany por unos días no quiso hablar con Santana, seguía algo triste y preocupada por su amiga, y sabía que si hablaba con San terminaría contándole lo de Taylor que era su mayor preocupación

-¿y Brittany? ¿Dónde está?-preguntó Quinn l encontrarse con su amiga en el pasillo

-No sé, tú la has visto más que yo en estos días-dijo caminando pero la rubia la detuvo

-¿Qué pasó?

-Nada

-Vamos Santana, pensé que tu y ella

-Se supone que estamos bien pero no se ella me evita, yo no puedo con esto, yo la quiero, no pensé querer a alguien así pero ella es-suspiró, se sentía mal, extrañaba a Brittany pero al parecer ella estaba en otro mundo

-San dale tiempo, está preocupada-al poder hablar con su novia, Brittany se pasaba las tardes desahogándose con las faberry que conocían mejor el caso que la morena

-Tú sabes más que yo verdad Fabray

-Claro que no-Quinn se puso nerviosa, sabía que Santana no se tenía que enterar

-¡Dímelo!-Santana la tomó por el brazo

-Me duele San-no sabía que su amiga fuera tan fuerte-está bien te diré, solo porque creo que así Brittany estará mejor-entonces sintió que la soltó y empezó a hablar, en cuanto la morena se enteró quiso salir corriendo a golpear a ese tal Taylor-no le digas a Brittany que te dije, mejor busca la manera de hacerla sentir mejor

-Pero no quiere ni verme-agachó su cabeza

-Para que no salga ese tema, tú no le hables de esto y ella se sentirá mejor

Brittany estaba entrando al cuarto y vio a Santana, al dar media vuelta se decidió a hablar

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó la morena

-Yo… olvidé algo en la biblioteca

-No estabas ahí

-Pero ahora lo recordé

-Deja de escapar Brittany, está bien, lo noté la última vez que hablamos, ya no insistiré pero enserio te extraño no te vayas

-San-la abrazó y soltó pequeñas lágrimas, no le diría algo pero tan solo tocarla la ponía mejor- también te extrañé-le dijo al oído, Santana sabía que esa sensación era única

La semana siguiente fue todo mejor, pero Santana no podía dejar de pensar en una canción que estaba todo el día en su cabeza, no se cansaba de escucharla, le parecía buena y no podía evitar pensar en cierta rubia cuando la oía

_Seems I was walking in the wrong direction__  
__I barely recognized my own reflection__  
__oh scared of love but scared of life alone_

_Seems I've been playing on the safe side baby  
building walls around my heart to save me  
oh but it's time for me to let it go._

Si había tomado el camino equivocado varias veces pero con ella sentía que estaba todo bien, ¿cómo poder equivocarse con ella? La hacía sentir tan bien, el sentimiento era indescriptible

_I'm ready to feel now  
no longer am I afraid of the fall down  
it must be time to move on now  
without the fear of how it might end  
I guess I'm ready to love again_

Antes había confiado en varias personas que no habían resultado de lo mejor pero ahora que revisaba todo tenía a sus amigas y a Britt, sentía que no le faltaba nada, y sí ella estaba lista para volver a amar, amaba a Brittany y eso nunca cambiaría

_Just when you think that love will never find you  
you've run away but still it's right behind you  
it's just something that we can't control_

_I'm ready to feel now  
No longer am I afraid of the fall down  
It must be time to move on now  
Without the fear of how it might end  
I guess I'm ready to love again_

_So come and find me  
I'll be waiting up for you  
I'll be holding out for you tonight._

_I'm ready to feel now  
No longer am I afraid of the fall down  
It must be time to move on now  
Without the fear of how it might end  
I guess I'm ready to love again_

Lo sentía raro pero lo sabía en cuanto ella aparecía ante sus ojos, era un ángel de verdad, al escuchar la canción casi por instinto subía su cabeza para buscarla, necesitaba verla al oír esto, sentía que por fin entendía estas canciones.

Habían pasado varias semanas y Santana entró a la dirección

-Te extrañaba por aquí

-Si bueno, ahora mi conducta ha mejorado

-Lo he notado, me da gusto Santana

-Directora quería pedirle permiso para ir a casa de Brittany con sus padres la próxima semana-tenían libre toda la semana, Brittany se moría por ir a su casa y ver a su amiga, pero no quería dejar a Santana y ella le propuso acompañarla

-¿Estás segura? ¿Ya lo hablaste con ella?-a la directora le preocupaba eso

-Sí, le parece genial-la directora sonrió sabía que no podían separarse pero conociendo a la madre de la rubia sabía que no le vendría muy bien, Brittany también había tenido sus dudas porque tal vez Daniela o alguien le contaría de Taylor y acabaría mal

-Sabes cómo es tu suegra, digo la señora Pierce pero si Brittany está de acuerdo, está bien-¿suegra? Lo dijo muy rápido pero aún así Santana escuchó y le sorprendió que ella supiera eso

-¡Gracias!-Santana saltó de alegría, no es que necesitara el permiso de la directora para salir pero si de su tutora que vendrían siendo la misma persona, Santana la quería como a una madre, incluso antes de que entrara a esa escuela la señora ya era parte de la vida de Santana

Después de abrazarla y verla correr hacia Brittany para preparar las maletas, la maestra sólo sonrió y recordó a su amiga, la mamá de Santy, _se parecen mucho_ pensó, _espero que no haga nada que me meta en problemas_, dijo también para ella misma conociendo de más a la morena


	15. ¿Disimular?

_-Vamos Britt tu papá ya llegó-gritó Santana desde el pasillo a su novia que estaba en la habitación, pero no recibió respuesta, cuando entró se encontró con la rubia sentada en la cama-¿qué pasa?-preguntó sentándose a su lado_

_-¿Estás segura que quieres ir?-respondió pensativa_

_-Claro ¿tú no quieres que yo vaya?_

_-No es eso San, es que mis papás no saben de lo nuestro y será difícil, ya sabes…_

_-No te preocupes ¿quieres que se lo digamos?-Brittany no pudo responder porque en ese momento entró su padre_

_-Niñas vamos, Brittany tu mamá está ansiosa ha planeado algunas actividades_

_-Ya vamos papá-salió casi corriendo no queriendo contestar, no sabía lo que su madre había planeado pero tenía el presentimiento de que no era para darle la mejor bienvenida a Santana_

_Santana y el señor Pierce se habían llevado bien al instante y conversaron todo el camino, para Brittany el viaje fue largo, solo pensaba en lo que sus padres dirían, en que pasaría si su madre invitaba a Taylor de nuevo, mucha cosas pasaban por su cabeza y al llegar todos sus malos pensamiento empeoraron al ver como su madre había organizado una fiesta de "bienvenida"_

_-Cariño mira, la última vez que viniste no tuve tiempo para organizar algo pero mira tus amigas insistieron en hacerla y me ayudaron-decía su mamá con una sonrisa al ver bajar a su hija, pero al instante se le borró al ver bajar a Santana platicando tan animadamente con su esposo_

_-Mamá… yo… -no sabía qué hacer solo voltear a ver a Santana_

_-Déjala, pasas todo el día con ella, tu papá le ayudará con las maletas, tu saluda a tus amigas que te extrañan tanto-dijo jalando a Brittany hacia todas las personas y alejándola del auto_

_-No te preocupes, así es mi esposa, solo no le hagas mucho caso-decía el señor Pierce disculpándose con la morena mientras bajaba las cosas del carro_

_-Está bien, no hay problema, le ayudaré con las maletas, no sé como trajimos tantas cosas-reían los dos, mientras los veía la señora Pierce molesta_

_-Por aquí San, el cuarto de Brittany es el último del pasillo-Habían logrado subir las escalera para poder dejar las cosas en su lugar, al llegar y abrir la puerta, Santana se quedó admirando todo la habitación, era enorme, toda rosa, con peluches, unicornios y arcoíris por todos lados, por alguna razón sentía fascinación por ese lugar. –A Brittany le daría un poco de pena que vieras esto, dice que ya creció pero cuando está aquí es como si tuviera a mi pequeña otra vez-dijo el señor_

_-Es muy bonito señor_

_-¿Brittany y tú que tan amigas son?- Santana solo abrió los ojos y no contesto-digo porque Brittany no deja que muchas personas entren aquí, a veces ni su mamá_

_-Prácticamente todavía no tengo su permiso, no sabe que estoy aquí-rió nerviosa la latina_

_-Sí pero te invitó, a mi me dijo que aquí dejara tus cosas, imagino que aquí dormirás, mm no me dijo nada de una segunda cama…-decía pensativo_

_-Tal vez se le olvidó, puedo ayudarlo a buscar-claro que no aguantaría mucho sin dormir con ella, pero estaba en casa de sus suegros debía ser prudente _

_-Sí me gustaría, tú debes ser la ordenada de las dos_

_-¿Por qué lo dice?_

_-Cuando entré al cuarto vi una cama tendida, y Brittany digamos que a veces es un desastre con eso_

_-Y para levantarse-dijo en voz baja pero haciendo reír a su compañía, Santana solo dijo que si, aunque sabía que las dos eran igual de desordenadas y ese cuarto sería un caos total si no fuera por Quinn que las regañaba y obliga a que recojan, no podría explicar que solo usaban una cama y la otra seguía tendida desde que Daniela se fue _

_Encontraron una pequeña cama y la instalaron en el cuarto de la rubia, mientras Brittany en el patio seguía en la fiesta un tanto incómoda _

_-Brittany me alegra que estés aquí, te hemos extrañado-decía una ex compañera de ella_

_-Sí bien por unos días y…- se distraía viendo hacia la casa esperando que Santana saliera _

_-¡Taylor!-el grito la sacó de sus pensamientos- mira Brittany vino por unos días, genial ¿no?-decía la chica que estaba con Brittany_

_-Claro, hola hermosa_

_-¿Han visto a Daniela?-preguntó la rubia, sabía que no estaba en la fiesta pero quería recordarlea Taylor lo que había pasado la última vez que se vieron_

_-Se que no vino, además ¿crees que le tengo miedo?- le dijo a su oído tomándola por la cintura_

_-Hay alguien del que si deberías-dijo y se soltó para correr hacia la casa, su mamá la vio e intentó detenerla pero le fue imposible y vio de quien huía _

_-Perdónala Taylor, Brittany estará algo cansada, la escuela es pesada_

_-No se preocupe, pasar un tiempo conmigo le vendrá bien, será como si nunca se hubiera ido a ese internado- Taylor vio en la señora Pierce una aliada y le habló con ella, le proponía varias cosas con la excusa de pasar tiempo con Brittany y poder conquistarla_

_Mientras Brittany subía las escaleras a toda prisa hacia su cuarto buscando a Santana, entró y la vio hablando con su papá, pero a pesar de no estar sola corrió y la abrazó _

_-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó su papá, Santana estaba con la misma cara de confusión que él pero no dejaba de abrazarla_

_-¿Puedes dejarme sola con ella?-dijo Brittany levantando un poco la cara a punto de llorar, su padre asintió y salió del cuarto-Santana ahí está-dijo volviéndola a abrazar_

_-¿Quién?-por un momento casi se le olvida que no debía saber lo que Quinn le contó_

_-Taylor- susurró, Santana la sentó en la cama, le levantó la cara y le quitó un mechón de cabello que le tapaba los ojos- él… ahh no puedo decírtelo- suspiró_

_-¿El qué?-Santana sabía que si decía algo Britt se enojaría, y dudaba en decirle porque a la rubia le estaba costando hablar_

_-La última vez que vine, intentó besarme, y ha intentado otras cosas, por eso me hice amiga de Daniela me ayudó una vez que él me encerró en el vestuario de hombres y…-a Brittany le daba miedo estar cerca de él, habían pasado muchas cosas_

_-¡Está loco! Ese maldito acosador se las verá conmigo- gritaba Santana, Quinn no sabía lo demás así que no se lo dijo, Santana se puso peor y Brittany sabía que eso pasaría _

_-Tranquila San-trataba de calmarla para que bajara con ella_

_-¿Tranquila? ¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquila? Con semejante estúpido allá abajo_

_-Porque mis papás están allá abajo, no armes un escándalo Santana _

_-Está bien, pero si intenta algo enfrente de mí… -no pudo terminar la frase porque Brittany se acercó y la besó_

_-Sé que me cuidarás ¿me acompañas abajo?-Santana tomó su mano y bajaron, a la madre de Brittany no le gustó ver eso y les echaba miradas que a la morena no le agradaban pero las ignoraba simplemente al igual que Brittany, quien pasó el resto de la tarde prácticamente pegada del brazo de Santana_

_AL terminar la fiesta cuando todos se fueron, los señores Pierce se fueron a su cuarto y las chicas al de Brittany _

_-No sé porque no quería cambiarme de escuela, son tan pesados todos-dijo Brittany cambiándose de ropa_

_-Si por cierto ¿y Daniela?_

_-A mi mamá no le cae muy bien, ya sabes no es de gran familia, y nunca la invita, como yo no sabía de esto no pude avisarle_

_-Podemos visitarla mañana-Santana sabía que Britt extrañaba a su amiga y quería que estuviera feliz_

_-¡Me encantaría!-Britt se emocionó lo que hizo sonreír a la morena, la abrazó y se fueron a dormir, Santana despertó en la madrugada con mucha sed y estuvo algunos minutos preguntándose si estaría bien que bajara, cuando se decidió, bajó y tomó un vaso se encontró con el señor Pierce_

_-Señor… yo_

_-También tengo sed-dijo quitándole importancia con una amable sonrisa _

_-Se verá descortés pero no quería despertar a Britt _

_-No importa, noté que Brittany te quiere mucho-Santana se puso nerviosa, no sabía si el señor sospechaba algo- puedes sentirte de la familia San_

_-Oh señor gracias, aunque a su esposa no creo que le guste mucho_

_-No le hagas caso-la morena sonrió y tomó un trago más de agua aún nerviosa- ¿Puedo preguntar algo?_

_-Se… seguro _

_-¿Qué pasa entre Brittany y tú?_

_-¿Cómo?-Santana casi se ahoga con el agua, mal momento para tener algo en la boca_

_-Con esa reacción no me puedes decir que nada-sonrió, le parecía tierno- Vi como entró Brittany a buscarte a ti, y la cara de preocupación que pusiste al verla mal, ella dijo que son amigas pero… no se _

_-Es mi mejor amiga, haría lo que fuera por ella_

_-Así que mejores amigas, pensé mmm bueno no me hagas caso_

_-Está bien, si me disculpa subiré a dormir, con permiso-Santana salió lo más rápido que pudo, el señor Pierce no le creyó mucho pero no quería insistir_

_Al día siguiente la mamá de la rubia las llevó de compras, el paseo no fue muy divertido para la señora Pierce, ya que Britt había invitado a Daniela y esta la había distraído todo el rato haciendo que las chicas tuvieran algunos momentos para besarse, se puso furiosa al ver como "discretamente" salía Santana después de Brittany de un probador en una tienda de ropa pero no dijo nada, al igual que su esposo sospechaba que algo pasaba y encontrarlas durmiendo juntas varias veces empeoraba su humor, pero era tan homofóbica que no se le pasaba por la cabeza algo más que el que solo fueran grandes amigas, si una amiga que no dejaba que su hija pasara tiempo con ella y que no era de su nivel social, eso lo que le preocupaba a ella _

_Los demás días fueron al zoológico, al parque, museos, etc., para las chicas los paseos eran maravillosos, ir a esos lugares juntas y caminar cerca era como un sueño, pero siempre estaban ahí la señora Pierce y Taylor, aunque Daniela les ayudaba un poco, no podía con los dos y había días en los que solo hablaban en el cuarto_

_-Vamos San tienes que ver esto-decía Britt viendo desde afuera un lugar parecido a un invernadero, Santana a veces platicaba con Daniela que les decía que debían disimular más, antes esto la morena corrió con su rubia y entraron juntas rodeándose de todo tipo de aves que volaban alrededor de ellas, los demás las siguieron y a la señora Pierce no se le escapó que por un segundo corrieron tomadas de la mano._

_-Bonito lugar Britt-dijo Santana pero antes de que le tomara la mano Taylor se la llevó y Daniela hizo lo mismo con Santana-deja que lo golpee-decía _

_-No San, estamos en un zoológico, hay niños, y tu suegra te echará de la casa_

_-Pero se lo está buscando, más le vale no encontrarse conmigo cuando estemos solos_

_-Créeme es lo que pido siempre-las dos rieron y vieron como la mano de Taylor se pasaba un poco haciendo que Santana se pusiera furiosa_

_Cuando salieron del zoológico Santana hizo que Taylor se tropezara haciendo reír a Brittany y Daniela pero la señora Pierce las regañó, Santana no le hizo caso y seguía viendo fijamente los ojos de Taylor, él le devolvía la mirada del mismo modo, como si entre los dos e hubiera declarado la guerra y a diferencia de la madre, Taylor sabía que algo pasaba con las chicas_

_-Todos sospechan San, tienes que calmarte-dijo Daniela _

_-No me importa, si fuera por mí ya todos sabrían cuanto amo a Britt_

_-Sí pero piensa en ella_

_Al día siguiente ya no apareció Taylor lo que preocupó a las chicas menos a Santana, ese era el penúltimo día que estaban ahí y aunque eso le alegraba un poco a Brittany le preocupaba que Santana pudiera haber hecho algo, estaban en el cuarto alistándose para salir_

_-¿Taylor no vendrá?-preguntó Britt algo insegura, ya que a la morena no le gustaría _

_-¿Te importa?-dijo Santana abrochándose los zapatos_

_-Me preocupa que hayas hecho algo-la morena sonrió_

_-No te preocupes, él está bien_

_-¿Qué le hiciste?_

_-Nada-le contestó fastidiada, estaba perdiendo la paciencia y Brittany no quería que se enojara, así que cambió de tema_

_-Se lo diré a mis padres-dijo la rubia cerrando los ojos después de un rato_

_-¿Enserio?-a Santana se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro, no podía esperar_

_-Tengo miedo San_

_-Yo estaré contigo-tomó su mano y Brittany le sonrió _

_Bajaron las escaleras y ahí estaban sus padres, sentados en la sala hablando con Daniela, Brittany temblaba no podía caminar bien y al intentar bajar las piernas no le respondían muy bien, Santana lo notó y le dio un beso en la mejilla diciéndole que todo estaría bien_

_-Papás-dijo Britt-tengo que decirles algo-Daniela prácticamente saltó de su asiento y miró a Santana quien solo asintió _

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es por Taylor?, llamó hace rato-Brittany la iba a interrumpir pero quería saber que había pasado con él-dijo que se sentía mal y no vendría, se disculpó, es un chico muy educado sabes-Brittany rodó los ojos pensando que su madre lo hacía más difícil a propósito _

_-No mamá, es otra cosa-tomó aire y miró a Santana-yo… bueno Santana y yo queremos que sepan que nosotras bueno no es fácil-no sabía que decía estaba buscando las palabras correctas mientras de su boca salían otras sin sentido_

_-Cariño ¿estás bien?-preguntó su papá mientras veía como su hija parecía quedarse sin aire_

_-Sí, nunca he estado mejor, gracias a San_

_-¿A qué te refieres?-la señora Pierce estaba totalmente seria _

_-Ella y yo estamos saliendo_

_-¿Hacia dónde querida?-su madre se reusaba a aceptarlo, y con ese comentario hizo reír hasta a su esposo que había sonreído con la noticia_

_-Somos novias madre, yo la amo y…_

_-Debes estar confundida, ella es una chica y para eso tienes que ser_

_-Sí mamá, lesbiana-la señora Pierce se puso pálida y su esposo alcanzó a sostenerla antes de que se desmayara_


	16. Siempre estaré contigo

_Al sujetar el señor Pierce a su esposa las chicas corrieron hacia la señora preocupadas_

_-¡Mamá!-se oía preocupada decir a Brittany, cuando la señora olio un poco de alcohol fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco_

_-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó aun mareada_

_-Querida te desmayaste ¿quieres que llame al doctor?-dijo el señor Pierce_

_-Pero porque… ¡tú!-vio a Santana detrás de su hija y recordó lo sucedido _

_-Señora…._

_-¡Sal de mi casa!_

_-Mamá no…_

_-Brittany tú no sabes lo que quieres_

_-Claro que lo sé, que tú no lo aceptes es diferente_

_-Pero es una tontería_

_-No lo es, y si Santana debe irse yo también me iré_

_-Brittany Susan Pierce tú no sales de esta casa-Solo se escuchaban los gritos de las dos rubias discutiendo, hasta que el señor Pierce las detuvo_

_-Basta, Brittany será mejor que regreses al internado, luego hablaré contigo-Brittany subió las escaleras acompañada de Santana y Daniela, arregló su maleta, mientras sus padres se quedaron discutiendo ya en voz más calmada, el señor tratando de convencer a su esposa de que se calmara y al dejara ir_

_-San…_

_-Lo sé Britt, no sería fácil, ya entrará en razón-decía mientras la abrazaba-ven te ayudaré a empacar-las tres chicas empacaron las cosas y subieron al auto del papá de Brittany, el señor sin decir una palabra en todo el camino las llevó de regreso al internado quien primero había dejado a Daniela en su casa, no se despidió de su hija haciendo que algunas lagrimas volvieran a la rubia, bajaron las maletas del auto y entraron a la escuela_

_-Santana ¿por qué llevamos tanto a mi casa?-decía Britt apenas pudiendo subir los últimos escalones _

_-Fue lo mismo que yo dije, pero tú no las subiste hasta tu cuarto_

_-Cierto_

_Al entrar a su cuarto decidieron descansar un rato, Brittany se quedó dormida en su cama y Santana buscó algo de comer en la cafetería, para cuando la rubia despertó había comida y la habitación estaba recogida _

_-¿San? ¿Tú recogiste?_

_-Algo tenía que hacer mientras dormías, tengo que servir para algo ¿no? Te traje algo de comida, no has comido en todo el día_

_-Casi lo olvido, gracias y ¿Qué dibujas?_

_-Oh nada-se sonrojó-una… tarea_

_-¿A sí? Y porque no puedo verlo-Brittany logró quitarle su cuaderno para ver un retrato de ella que la morena había dibujado-Hiciste todo ¿y te quedó tiempo de dibujar esto?_

_-Bueno dibujo rápido, aunque no me concentraba bien_

_-Y es mi culpa_

_-De quién más amor-sonrieron y por fin después de casi una semana pudieron besarse a gusto sin tener que preocuparse porque las vieran _

_Al anochecer Quinn y Rachel regresaron también, habían ido a visitar a los papás de Rachel que les hicieron una gran bienvenida y estaban felices por su hija_

_-Santana ¿quieren venir a cenar con nosotras?-preguntó Quinn asomándose por la puerta_

_-Claro le diré a Britt_

_Ya en la cena solo apareció la morena y se sentó con las faberry_

_-¿Y Brittany?-preguntó Rachel_

_-Iba a hablar con su papá, parece que está en la dirección_

_-¿Hablar con él? ¿Por qué?_

_-Brittany les dijo de nosotras y creo que no les cayó muy bien la noticia_

_-Lo siento San_

_-Está bien, espero ya que estén arreglando las cosas_

_-Seguro que sí_

_Siguieron comiendo y hablando de cómo les había ido y Santana no se aguanto las ganas de decirles lo que le había hecho al tal Taylor, reían y la noche fue agradable. Cuando San regresó a su dormitorio se encontró con su novia que estaba acostada con todas las luces apagadas_

_-Amor está muy oscuro, déjame prender una luz _

_-No San déjala así_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Estoy hecha un desastre_

_-No me importa, me golpearé con algo, además es imposible que te puedas ver mal_

_-Solo déjala así_

_-¿Qué pasó con tu papá?_

_-Nada, ni siquiera hablé con el_

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Mi mamá tomó el teléfono, no dejó de gritarme durante 20 minutos para colgar después de decir que ya no tiene ninguna hija_

_-Britt yo… lo siento, es mi culpa, deberías volver con ellos, bueno con Taylor tal vez no puedas pero_

_-San que tonterías dices, eso me demuestra que no me quieren, ¿por qué estaría con personas que no me quieren?_

_-Son tu familia_

_-No me importa, no me quieren-Santana se acostó a su lado y pasó su brazo por la cintura de la rubia-¿ahora me dirás que le hiciste a Taylor?_

_-Sólo… lo amenacé para que te dejara en paz_

_-San-dijo en tono de reclamo_

_-Está bien, tal vez lo golpee poquito y puse algo en su comida para que se sintiera mal unos días_

_-Santana_

_-Estará bien, no es grave _

_-Te puede denunciar_

_-Que lo haga, ya tengo varias multas y arrestos pendientes_

_-¿Qué?-la rubia volteó_

_-Es broma-rió la morena-no te preocupes, no me hará nada, tú lo puedes demandar por cosas peores _

_-Debí hacerlo verdad_

_-Sí pero está bien_

_-Gracias por cuidarme y estar conmigo_

_-No es nada, siempre estaré contigo-después de un momento calladas se quedaron dormidas, Brittany a pesar de lo que había pasado tenía una sonrisa, sabía que al menos había personas que si la aceptaban aunque no fuera su familia_


	17. Chapter 17

Lamento que haya pasado tanto tiempo D: gracias por sus favoritos y comentarios :D

* * *

Pasó una semana desde el incidente en casa de la rubia y las chicas se encontraban hablando en la cafetería

-¿Brittany?-preguntó un estudiante, a lo cual la rubia asintió-la directora quiere verte en su oficina-dijo yéndose

-¿Qué hicieron ahora?-preguntó Quinn riéndose

-Nada que yo me acuerde-dijo Brittany algo confundida, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba la dirección

-¿Directora? ¿Quería verme?-pregunto tocando la puerta

-Sí, pasa rápido, tu papá te llama por teléfono –la chica entró y tomó el teléfono de manos de la maestra atendiéndolo

-¿Papá?-hija, lamento lo de tu mamá, no debió regañarte así, quisiera disculparme pero por teléfono no, qué tal si paso al internado en una semana, esta no puedo tengo un viaje de negocios-me encantaría papi, te extraño-lo sé, yo también te extraño princesa-¿cómo está mamá ahora?- ha estado callada, pensativa, dale tiempo, escucha me tengo que ir-ok entonces nos vemos en una semana-claro hija, nos vemos te quiero

Brittany colgó algo emocionada por ver a su papá y saber que si no la aceptaba al menos la quería ver ya que su madre ni en pintura le podían enseñar a su hija

-¿Qué quería la directora?-preguntó Santana cuando Britt volvió al cuarto

-Era una llamada de mi papá, ¡quiere verme San!

-¿En verdad? ¡Me alegro Britt!-dijo la morena abrazando a su novia

-Si San dijo que quería disculparse-decía emocionada, para Brittany la semana pasaría lenta, más de lo normal, como es común cuando te emocionas

-Pero mi mamá todavía no lo acepta

-Ya lo hará tranquila, vamos te invitaré algo dulce de la cafetería ¿sí?-Brittany aceptó, Santana sabía que la debilidad de la rubia eran los dulces y le compro diferentes, toda la tarde estuvieron comiendo dulces, hablando y escuchando música no podía ser mejor pensaba Brittany

Durante la semana la mamá de Brittany la volvió a llamar varias veces pero la rubia no hablaba con ella, decía que estaba ocupada o simplemente que no quería, para el viernes Santana se estaba cansando de la situación y decidió tomar ella el teléfono

-¡Déjala ya!-dijo apenas tomó el teléfono, la directora que estaba ahí porque era su oficina le indicó con la mano que se calmara y bajara su tono de voz, la morena solo señaló al audicular con una cara de "ella empezó"

-Disculpa pero quiero hablar con mi hija-dijo muy seria

-Ella no quiere hablar con usted

-Que me lo diga ella

-¿Está sorda? Ponga atención ¡déjela en paz!-Santana tenía poca paciencia y antes de que siguiera gritando la directora le quitó el teléfono

-Santana cálmate

-Maestra-decía la morena enojada- no es justo no puede tratarla así

-Creo que te escuchó, y tienes razón pero es su mamá- la directora intentó hablar con la señora Pierce pero no tuvo éxito mientras Santana salía de la dirección enojada y golpeando a la gente al pasar sin darse cuenta

Al día siguiente Brittany desayunaba con Rachel y Quinn cuando unas manos taparon los ojos de la rubia

-Hola-dijo una voz

-¡Papá!-saltó la chica de la silla y abrazó al hombre

-Princesa ¿cómo estás?

-Bien papi, mira ellas son Rachel y Quinn-al hombre no se le pasó ver que estaban agarradas de la mano las amigas de su hija y no pudo evitar pensar que tal ve había algo en el internado pero le pareció gracioso y solo sonrió

-Mucho gusto chicas

-Igualmente señor Pierce-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

-Bueno si me disculpan he venido para hablar con mi hija, solo será un momento

-No se preocupe, nosotras ya estábamos saliendo para la ciudad

-Me alegro, que tengan buen fin de semana chicas-se despidieron del señor y de Britt y se dirigieron hacia el dormitorio

-Papá te extrañé mucho-dijo la rubia mientras se sentaban en la mesa

-Yo también, ¿y Santana?

-Oh ella está dormida, se levanta algo tarde-rió Brittany al igual que su padre

-Bueno quería disculparme, no tomé la postura que debía, tu madre a veces puede ser difícil y yo no sabía que decir aunque ya lo sospechaba

-Está bien

-No está bien, hablé con tu madre y ella quiere que regreses

-No lo haré, quiero estar con Santana, aquí estoy bien-decía seria al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos

-Lo sé, pero bueno no vine a pedirte que regreses-Britt sonrió ¿tenía a su padre de su lado?-mira tendré una cena de negocios con mi nuevo jefe en la casa y quiere conocer a la familia, que dices, puedes venir y cenar con nosotros

-No lo sé

-Por favor hija, es importante-Brittany dudó por un momento

-Está bien-su papá la abrazó y la acompañó al cuarto por algunas cosas antes de irse con él, al entrar vieron a San aún dormida

-Santana levántate tener visitas-dijo riendo la rubia

-¿Qué?-puedo apenas pronunciar algo dormida

-Buenos días Santana-dijo el señor que estaba parado en la puerta

-Pasa papá no hay problema

-Señor-la morena se despertó de golpe al oír la voz y le levantó rápidamente-que… alegría verlo-dijo nerviosa y apenada

-También me alegro, sabes Brittany mejor te espero en la cafetería, me prepararé un café tu habla con Santana-dijo saliendo el señor

-Brittany no sabía que tu papá vendría temprano

-No hay problema San-rió Britt al ver a su novia tan apenada-él… vino por mi

-¡¿Qué?!

-No, tranquila vuelvo mañana, es que tiene una cena de trabajo y es importante que esté ahí

-mm ok, pero me llamarás en cuanto llegues, y en la noche, y antes de venirte, si tu madre te dice algo o Taylor molesta también-dijo rápidamente

-Ok San-dijo riendo y dándole un beso en la frente-te llamaré cada minuto del día

-Bueno tal vez exageré

-No importa, me gusta que te preocupes-Santana se cambió rápido y la acompaño a buscar a su papá y hasta el auto

-Nos vemos mañana amor-dijo dándole un beso rápido en la boca haciendo que se sonrojara al estar enfrente de su suegro

-¡Cuídate! Recuerda llamarme-decía mientras se subían al auto y Brittany acaba su mano para despedirse de ella, cuando salieron de la vista de la morena volvió a su habitación pensó en recoger un poco pero el sueño volvió a ella

Cuando llegaron a la casa la señora Pierce los esperaba

-¡Brittany! Hija que gusto verte-dijo abrazándola apenas se bajó del auto, lo cual confundió a la rubia pero le devolvió el abrazo

-Pensé que no quería verme-susurró a su papá

-No digas eso, es tu mamá se alegra de verte-entraron a la casa y hablaron un rato, la señora Pierce les tenía preparado algo para picar, casi al caer la noche Brittany se bañó y arregló para la cena, se puso una falda y una blusa a juego muy formales y mientras bajaba las escaleras tocaban el timbre, era el jefe de su papá

La cena fue tranquila, los dos hombres hablaban bien de trabajo, mientras la señora Pierce fue a la cocina y le pidió a su hija que le ayudara

-Que agradable señor-comentó la señora

-Sí, me alegra que se haya entendido con papá

-¿Te irás mañana temprano?

-Algo, debo hacer tarea

-Ya veo, pensaba que podría invitar a Taylor y….

-¿Taylor? Mamá él no…

-¿Ya no te gusta Taylor? Bueno supongo que ya conseguirás otro chico-Brittany no supo que responder solo suspiró, deseaba haber imaginado eso, solo decía en su interior ¿enserio mamá?

-Bien basta de trabajo-dijo el invitado-hablemos de tu familia por ejemplo ¿cuántos años tienes Brittany?

-18-contestó la rubia

-Vaya que bien, tengo un hijo de tu edad

-¿Enserio?-preguntó emocionada la madre de la rubia-eso es genial, tal vez algún día podrían salir

-Claro, sería muy bueno, tal vez se lleven bien-Brittany se retiró antes de que acabara la cena no pudiendo aguantar algunos otros comentarios de su madre, se disculpó y se fue a su cuarto, una hora después se fue el señor y su padre subió a verla

-Cariño ¿estás bien?-preguntó entrando al cuarto

-Sí, no es nada- dijo quitándole importancia mientras estaba sentada frente a su tocador

-Tu mamá no quiso…

-Claro que quiso, no te preocupes la cena estuvo bien-se paró y se sentó con su papá en la cama

-Necesita tiempo

-Es lo que todos dicen-dijo la rubia algo fastidiada

-Es la verdad, pero mientras quiero que sepas que uno de los dos siempre estará contigo-el hombre abrazó a su hija de lado-por eso quería que vinieras, eres importante para mí, estoy tan orgulloso y te quiero tanto, siempre serás mi princesa no importa que pase-Brittany soltó algunas lágrimas y volvió a abrazar a su padre


End file.
